Storm Princess
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Thor and Loki were called to Surrey, England, to investigate a freak storm located over Privet Drive. When they arrive, they find a little girl with a lightning bolt scar living with abusive relatives. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OF THE AVENGERS. FEM HARRY POTTER! SLOW UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

**Thor and Loki were called to Surrey, England, to investigate a freak storm located over Privet Drive. When they arrive, they find a little girl with a lightning bolt scar living with abusive relatives. But as Loki looks at her, he discovers that the child has a glamour on and that underneath she is the spitting image of his brother Thor. Upon further questioning, Thor and Loki find that Evelyn Iris Potter is the daughter of Thor's former lover Lily Evans. Thor realizes that this little girl, with the power to control the weather, is in fact his daughter. What happens when Thor takes her away from her relatives to live with him and the Avengers in New York. How will the Wizarding World react to learn that Evelyn Potter isn't a Potter after all? **

Ten-year-old Evelyn Iris Potter was in the middle of weeding her Aunt Petunia's garden. It was a hot day in May, and Evie was dying of heat. She wasn't allowed back in the house or any water until her work was finished, so instead, Evie drank from the water hose outside. She stood up and stretched her back, Evie had been gardening since morning, and it was already noon. Evie wiped the sweat from her brow and looked up at the sky; there wasn't a cloud in sight. Evie wished with all her heart that it would rain so that she could cool down and maybe clean herself up. She hadn't had a shower in a while, and her skin was starting to get itchy.

As she went back to work, still wishing for rain, Evie didn't notice that storm clouds began to gather until they blocked out the sun. Droplets of rain began to fall on the little girl's head, she looked up at the sky and smiled. Evie loved storm, she loved hearing the thunder and watching the lightning streak across the sky. As the rain came down harder, Evie began to laugh; she quickly began scrubbing her arms and legs, trying to clean herself as best she could. After a while, it became too hard to weed the garden, so her Aunt Petunia called Evie inside and pushed her into her cupboard soaking wet. She was already in trouble for somehow letting a python out of its enclosure, though Evie didn't understand how she did it.

Evie sat in her cupboard, shivering while the storm raged outside. She grabbed the thin blanket that Evie used to cover herself to dry off as best she could. She wished with all her might that someone would save her from her miserable life. Evie desperately wanted someone to love her. But she knew that that would never happen, Evie was a freak, unnatural, and a burden. At least that's what her relatives told her.

In the privacy of her cupboard, Evie cried out her anguish. What Evie didn't notice was that the harder she cried, the stronger the storm would rage outside. Eventually, her sobs calmed down, and Evie fell asleep. Once she did, the storm slowly dissipated.

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, SHIELD was getting a report about a freak storm that happened over Surrey, England, that came out of nowhere on a clear day. Agent Coulson looked at the report curiously and decided that this was something that Director Fury should know about. Coulson made his way towards Director Fury's office and knocked.

"Come in, Coulson."

"Sir, we got a report of a freak storm over Surrey, England."

"And, how is that SHIELD's concern?"

"Sir, it looks like something that Thor would create. It was only centered around Privet drive."

"Was Thor in the area?"

"I don't believe so, Sir. As far as we know, Thor's at Avenger Tower."

"Could it be a mutant? Professor Xavier knows a mutant that can control the weather," Fury asks.

"It's a possibility," Coulson tells his boss.

Fury thinks for a moment, "Alright, get in touch with Thor and have him go investigate. And tell him to take that brother of his."

"Yes, sir."

It turned out that Loki had been sent back to Midgard by the Allfather as his punishment to make amends for what Loki had done. Odin and Frigga had discovered that Loki was being controlled by the scepter as well. So, Odin couldn't in good conscience severely punish him. Fury wasn't too happy about it, and neither were the Avengers, though Clint was more inclined to believe Thor when he explained that Loki, also, was being controlled. When Clint looked at Loki and saw that his eyes were green instead of blue like he had seen them before, Clint realized that it was true. And so, the Avengers grudgingly accepted Loki into the Tower as long as Thor watched him.

Eventually, Coulson shows up at Avenger's Tower. He goes to the main floor where the Avengers and Loki are sitting around watching a movie. They all turn around and look at Coulson, "Agent! To what do we owe this visit," Tony asks.

"I have business with Thor and Loki," Coulson tells Tony.

Thor and Loki look at each other, "What can we do for you, Son of Coul," Thor asks.

"There seems to be some strange activity in Surrey, England that Director Fury wants you to check out."

"And what does that have to do with us," Loki asks.

"It's a strange weather pattern that is centered on a certain neighborhood, Privet Drive."

"How is that possible," Thor asks.

"We don't know, that's why Fury wants you to look and find out what's causing it. If it's a mutant, we'll let Professor Xavier handle it. If not, we need you to fix it," Coulson tells Thor.

"Why do I have to go along," Loki asks.

"Isn't it obvious Reindeer Games, Thor is your handler. Wherever he goes, you go," Tony tells Loki.

Loki scowls at Tony.

"Calm yourself, brother, Tony is correct; you must accompany me on this adventure. When do we leave Son of Coul?"

"Whenever you and Loki are ready."

"Give us a moment, then," Thor said, then he and Loki left to go to their floor.

When Thor and Loki were ready, they left with Coulson to Surrey. It took them several hours to get to England. When they arrived in Surrey, Coulson had the quinjet land in an empty park. Thor and Loki got out of the Quinjet and looked around. Thor closed his eyes and nods, "Yes, I can feel that the storms that have been happening here lately are not normal."

"Do you think you can find the source of what's been causing these storms, Thor," Coulson asked.

"Yes, I can feel a strong pull coming from this direction," Thor said as he pointed towards a hill on the other side of the park.

Coulson nodded, "Okay, let's go then."

Thor, Loki, and Coulson walked through the park and began climbing the hill. In the distance, there was a broken swing set underneath a large tree with a little girl sitting on it. The little girl looked like she couldn't be more than eight years old. The men stared at the little girl from a distance; she was dressed in boys' clothes far too large for her and torn sneakers. With their excellent eyesight, Thor and Loki could tell that the little girl was no more than meat and bone and that she had a large bruise on her face. The little girl had her dark hair in a braid and had green eyes.

"You think that little girl is causing the storms," Coulson asked.

"I am positive," Thor said as he continued to stare at the little girl. His heart clenched at seeing such a little thing so obviously abused.

Loki was also staring at her but for an entirely different reason. The longer Loki stared at the little girl, the more he noticed that there was a slight shimmer around her. Loki had immediately seen the magic in her, but that's not what had his attention. The longer he stared, the more he was able to see past the glamour that was put on the child until he saw the real her. His eyes widened when he was finally able to see past the glamour. Underneath the dark locks and green eyes was a little girl with blonde hair and eyes so blue that they looked familiar. Loki glanced at Thor and realized where he had seen those eyes before. They were the same eyes as his brother, Loki gasped.

Thor and Coulson looked at Loki, "Brother, is there something wrong?"

"Thor, when was the last time you came to Midgard without father's permission?"

"Eleven years ago, why?"

"Did you take a lover?"

Coulson blushed and walked away.

"Yes, her name was Lily Evans. It was a very brief affair, but I did care for her; she had broken up with her betrothed when I met her. She was also a witch."

That explained the magic that Loki felt coming from the little girl. "Could you have left Lily with a child?" Loki asked.

"I do not believe so; Lily said that she had a magical way to prevent pregnancy."

Loki frowned.

"Brother, why are you asking me all this?"

"Thor, that little girl looks exactly like you."

"No she doesn't, she looks like you."

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. He took Thor by the arm and pushed some of his magic into him. Even though Thor had some magic, it wasn't nearly as powerful as Loki's. After Loki pushed his magic into Thor, Loki motioned towards the child, "Look again."

Thor's eyes widen when he saw the little girl without the glamour, she was an exact copy of him, except more feminine, "Odin's beard, this cannot be."

"What?" Coulson asked.

"This little girl is my daughter."

"What?!" Coulson exclaimed.

"She's Thor's daughter. That would explain why she can control the weather," Loki said.

"And why I am drawn to her," Thor added.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," both gods said.

"What do you want to do, Thor," Coulson asked.

"Take her with me."

"Whoa, wait, you can't kidnap a kid off a playground."

"I am not kidnapping her; I am taking custody. It is obvious that her mother is mistreating her, and I will not have my child injured."

"Why don't we talk to her first, then decide from there," Coulson suggests.

Thor nods.

The three men made their way towards the swing set where the little girl sat. She was looking at the other children playing on the playground below, where the other children were playing and sighed. Evie wished that she had a friend to play with, but her cousin Dudley had run off anyone that tried to be her friend. So there Evie was all alone on a broken swing set watching the other children having the time of their lives with their parents. That was something else that Evie wished she had, someone that loved her. She knew her relatives would never love her no matter how hard she worked. Evie would always be a freak and a burden to them.

Evie was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the three men approaching until they were standing right next to her. When she looked up, Evie finally saw the three men. The was one balding man who was wearing a blue suit; he had a smile on his face and kind eyes. The other man had black hair and green eyes almost like her own; he was wearing a nicer black suit. The man had a smile on his face as well, but you could see his eyes twinkled with mischief. The third man was huge and had long blonde hair and a beard. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that Evie had ever seen and a broad smile on his face. Of the three men, Evie likes the blonde the most.

The blonde man kneeled in front of Evie, "Hello, little one. Why are you up here all alone?"

"Hello, sir, I'm not allowed to play with the other kids, or I'll get in trouble," Evie told him.

Thor frowned, "Why would you get in trouble?"

"Because of my cousin will tell my aunt and I'll be punished. Freaks like me don't deserve friends."

Coulson and Loki frown. Coulson wondered why the little girl wasn't afraid to talk to them. Hadn't anyone ever told her not to talk to strangers? So he decided to ask, "Has anyone ever told you that you're not supposed to talk to strangers?" Coulson asked.

"They told me at school but, my aunt doesn't care if I do."

"Well, we can't have you talking to strangers. I am Thor Odinson, this is my brother Loki, and this is Son of Coul."

"Phil, Phil Coulson," Agent Coulson corrected.

Evie smiled, "I'm Evelyn Iris Potter, but you can call me Evie."

"It is nice to meet you, Evie," Thor said, holding out his hand. Evie took it, and Thor kissed her hand, causing Evie to blush.

Loki kneeled beside Thor and looked at his niece, "Tell me, Evie, do you live with your aunt and cousin?"

"And my Uncle Vernon."

"Where are your parents, Little One?"

Evie gave Loki a sad look, "They died in a car crash when I was a baby. My Aunt Petunia told me they were both drunk when they crashed."

Loki stared at the little girl. Being Loki Silver Tongue, he could tell that what her Aunt had told Evie wasn't true. He wondered what happened to Evie's parents. Deciding not to dwell on it, for now, Loki decided to ask Evie a few more questions.

"How old are you, Evie?"

"Ten."

Loki looked at Thor and Coulson; both men were thinking the same thing. Evie was far too small for a ten-year-old. Loki asked one more question.

"Do you know your parent's name?"

Evie nodded, "Lily and James Potter."

Thor inhaled sharply, and he remembered that the Lily he knew was once going to marry a man named James Potter. This couldn't be a coincidence. Thor was even more convinced that this child was his. She was the right age for it, and underneath the glamour, Evie looked just like him. Thor looked at Loki and nodded. That was all Loki needed. Loki reached out and was about to touch Evie when Coulson grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I am removing the glamour; it is as I thought she is his."

"No, Loki, you can't remove it just like that. You'll traumatize her. And we need to make arrangements to get custody. We need to talk to the relatives."

"Alright, let us talk to these relatives."

Evie looked between the two men confused. She didn't know what a glamour was, but apparently, she had one, and Mr. Loki could remove it. Evie wondered briefly if it was something dangerous.

Thor looked at Evie with a concerned look, he tilted her face to the side and saw the palm-shaped bruise, "How did you get this, Evie?"

"I fell."

Thor, of course, knew that wasn't true, "Are you sure? You know Evie, if something or someone is bothering you, you can tell me," Thor said in his most caring voice.

Evie didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she threw herself in Thor's arms and started crying into his chest. She had been burdened with her secrets for so long that Evie had to tell someone. She began to tell Thor everything that she had gone through since she was a baby and how terrible her relatives were to her. The more Thor heard, the angrier he got. The sky darkened, and thunder could be heard in the distance. Slowly it started getting louder and louder. Lightning flashed across the sky.

"Calm yourself, Brother," Loki said, "We will deal with this momentarily."

Coulson was already on the phone calling the authorities and arranging for child protective services to give custody over to Thor. A DNA test would have to be done, but he knew it would come back in their favor.

"Right, we'll meet you there," Coulson said into his phone and hung up. He looked at Thor and Loki, "Gentlemen, I think it's time for Evie to take us to meet her relatives."

Evie's eyes widen, "No, Mr. Coulson, sir, if they found out I was talking to you, I'll be punished."

Thor stood up and offered his hand to the little girl, "I promise you, Evie, no one will ever hurt you again."

Evie looked up at Thor; for some reason, she believed his words. "Okay, Mr. Thor, I'll take you to my relatives."


	2. Chapter 2 A Father's Anger

Evie carefully gets down from the swing and tells the three men to follow her. Evie's nervous that she's going to get a beating by her Uncle Vernon when she gets home for bringing home three strange men. But Mr. Thor insisted that he would protect her from her uncle and that things were going to get better.

When Evie, Thor, Loki, and Coulson arrived at number 4 Privet Drive, the authorities had already arrived and were waiting for them. The lead detective spotted Agent Coulson and walked over to him, "Agent Coulson, we have Vernon and Petunia Dursley in custody. All we need is a statement from the victim and to get pictures of her injuries."

"We have her right here," Phil said.

Phil looked down at Evie then he kneeled in front of her, "Evie, this is detective Simmons, he's here to help you."

"With what?" Evie asked.

Detective Simmons kneeled, "With the awful things your relatives did to you, Sweetie. They're going to be punished because what they did to you wasn't right."

"It wasn't? Even though I'm a freak?" Evie asked.

Thor was starting to get angry again. Loki had explained to him what freak meant, Thor's blood boils that anyone would call his daughter that. Thor suddenly picked up the little girl, "You are not a freak, Evie, you are a special little girl and very precious."

"Thor's right, Honey, no one has the right to treat you the way you were treated or call you that. Now, do you think you can help, Detective Simmons?" Coulson asked.

Evie thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Could you show us to your room so we can get your things?"

Evie asked Thor to put her down, then took him by the hand and led him into the house. She led the men to the cupboard under the stairs. Coulson and the others looked at each other confused.

"Are your things in there?" Loki asked.

"Yes, sir, this is my room."

It took everything in Thor not to strike the house with lightning and set it ablaze. Detective Simmons opened the door and was assaulted with the smell of blood and urine. He turned to Evie and smiled, "Maybe we can leave your things in there and get you some new clothes."

"I don't need new clothes, Mister," Evie explained, "I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not a burden, Little One. It would be a privilege to get you new clothes," Thor said.

She smiled up at Thor, "Okay, Mr. Thor. I only need to take my blanket."

The blanket she grabbed must have been from when she was a baby; it was small pink with little hearts embroidered in it with her name stitched into it. Evie hugged it to herself, then retook Thor's hand and left the house. The minute they walked out, Detective Simmons called for the forensics team to come in and catalog everything.

While they had been in the house, Petunia and Vernon had been taken away to jail. Dudley was going to be left in foster care until someone could take him, supposedly his Aunt Marge. Detective Simmons informs Coulson that Evie needs to go to the hospital so that they can catalog the abuse she suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. Coulson nods and goes over to explain to Thor and Loki.

"Thor, we need to take Evelyn to the hospital."

"Why?"

"The detectives need to catalog the abuse that she suffered so that they can build a stronger case against her relatives. Child Protective Service will meet us there, and from there, they'll decide what to do with her."

"What do you mean she's my child!" Thor exclaimed.

Luckily Loki had cast a privacy ward around Coulson and Thor so that Evie wouldn't hear what they were talking about; he was talking to the little girl to distract her.

"I know she is, Thor, but the agents need proof before they can hand Evie over to you. You'll have to submit to a paternity test, but considering who you are, they'll more than likely give you custody of her."

Thor frowned, "I will submit to whatever test is needed but have care, Son of Coul, I will have my child no matter what."

Coulson nods, he'll do whatever he had to do to make sure that Thor got custody of Evie. The last thing he needed was to bring the wrath of Asgard down on Earth. Coulson then kneels and begins to explain to Evie what was going to happen now.

"Evie, we need to take you to see the doctor so that he can examine you."

Evie looked at Coulson, confused. Coulson closed his eyes and sighed, "Do you know what a doctor is?"

"Yes, but I've never seen one. Aunt Petunia said that freaks like me don't need to see doctors. She said I had to heal on my own."

Thor and Loki stiffened, from what Loki could tell from his magic, Evie had suffered several severe injuries in her short life. It was unconscionable what these people did to his niece. Thor kneeled and smiled at Evie, "Well, little one, we must take you to a healer so that they can how you fair."

Evie looked nervously at Thor, "Will you stay with me, Mr. Thor?"

Thor smiled widely, "Of course, little one, I will not leave for anything in the Nine Realms."

Evie didn't understand what he meant by the Nine Realms, but she felt better that Thor wasn't going to leave her side, "May I pick you up, Evie?" Thor asked.

Evie's heart leaped, she had never been picked up before and was so happy that someone wanted to that with her. She smiled at Thor and nodded. Thor opened his arms, and Evie walked into them. When Thor stood up, he frowned at how light Evie was. He could tell she was underweight by looking at her, but not this bad.

Thor, Loki, and Coulson walked to the SUV that was waiting for them to take Evie to the hospital. Coulson sat in the front seat while Evie sat between Thor and Loki. They strapped her in, and the driver left to the hospital. When they arrived, a pediatrician and a female nurse were waiting for them at the entrance with a wheelchair along with an agent from Child Protective Services. Thor gets out of the SUV and helps Evie out; he then picks her up. The doctor and nurse walk over to Thor, immediately recognizing him from the attack on New York.

"Mr. Odinson, I'm Dr. Stone, the pediatrician on call, and this is my nurse, Lisa. We'll be taking Evelyn upstairs to examine and document her injuries. This is Mrs. Anderson; she'll be Evelyn's caseworker."

Thor smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I shall be accompanying young Evie while she is being examined." Thor said as he held Evie close.

The doctor and nurse looked at each other. That wasn't what they had in mind, but seeing how the little girl was clinging to Thor and the look on Thor's face. Thor may have been smiling, but his eyes crackled with power leaving no room for discussion.

Dr. Stone nodded, "That's fine, Mr. Odinson. If you could put Evie in the wheelchair, we'll take her in the hospital."

Thor put the little girl into the wheelchair then followed beside Evie as they made their way into the hospital. While this was going on, Coulson was talking to the social worker explaining that there was a high probability that Thor was Evie's biological father.

"Mr. Odinson will have to submit to a paternity test, and once the results are back, if he is her father, we'll give him custody of Evie."

"I explained that to Thor, and he's willing to submit to whatever test is necessary."

Mrs. Anderson nods. She, Coulson and Loki follow behind Thor and the others to the examining room. Thor picks up Evie and deposits her in the bed and covers her up. He smiles down at her and gently squeezes her hand, Evie returns the smile. Once she's settled into the bed, the nurse begins to take her vitals, her temp and blood pressure, pulse, and pulse ox. She'll get Evie's weight later.

After that, Dr. Stone takes over and examines Evie. He checks her heart and lungs, then does a physical exam on her; he doctor document every scrape, bruise scar, and whip mark on the little girl. While he's doing that, the nurse is taking pictures of Evie's tiny body. She's nothing but skin and bone.

As the exam continues, the doctor starts asking her about any injuries she may have had. At first, Evie doesn't say anything, but one look at Thor's face, and she has the courage to answer all the doctor's question. She tells him of all the injuries she's had about her Aunt Petunia hitting her in the head with a frying pan for ruining breakfast.

Mrs. Anderson is writing all of this down while the doctor is writing down what test he needs to have done. Dr. Stone order blood work down to see how malnourished Evie is. And while he was doing that, he would also order a DNA test. Dr. Stone ordered X-Rays and a CT scan of Evie's head to see if there was any brain damage. The doctor smiled at Evie and told her that he needed to talk to Mrs. Anderson and Agent Coulson. In the meantime, Thor and Loki sat with Evie to keep her company.

"Evelyn has suffered a great deal of abuse and neglect. I need to see how malnourished she is and see what's been has been broken and see if it healed properly. I also ordered a DNA test."

"Will you need a blood sample from Thor, normal needles can't pierce his skin."

"No, a cheek swab is enough for him."

"Thor already said that he'd agree to whatever test was necessary," Coulson tells the doctor.

"Good, then let's get started. I'll have the nurse do the swab while Evie is taken to X-rays."

By the time they had finished their conversation, the nurse had drawn the blood necessary to run the tests. Evie didn't flinch; she was so busy being entertained by Thor and Loki that she wasn't paying attention. The nurse hooked up an IV to Evie and explained to her that she needs the liquid that she was a little dehydrated, that she should move her left arm too much.

"Okay, Lisa, I won't."

A little while later, the X-ray tech comes in with the X-ray machine to take the X-rays. He took X-rays of Evie from head to toes when he was finished; another tech came in to take Evie to get her CT-scan. As soon as Evie left, Lisa explained to Thor that she needs to swab the inside of his cheek to collect DNA to prove he was Evie's father.

"I'll put a rush on this; we should have the results in an hour."

Thor gives the nurse a dazzling smile, "Thank you, my lady."

Lisa blushed and left the hospital room.

Several minutes later, the radiology tech wheeled Evie back into the room. Thor and Loki smiled at her, and Loki helped Evie back into bed. A short time later, Doctor Stone stone got the results of the lab work and radiology. He looked them over and frowned. The tests showed that Evie was acutely malnourished and dehydrated. She had several old fractures, some that didn't heal properly, and that she had a fracture in her wrist and ankle. Doctor Stone decided that Evie would need to be hospitalized for malnutrition and dehydration and cast her wrist and give her a boot for her ankle. He informed Mrs. Anderson, and she made a note of it to add additional charges against the Durselys.

When the DNA results came back and indeed showed that Thor was Evie's father, Dr. Stone decided that he could disclose his treatment plan for his daughter to him. Mrs. Anderson took a copy of the DNA results with her to file the proper custody forms. Dr. Stone walks back into the room with Coulson and asks Thor to step out into the hallway with him for a minute. Evie panics for a minute, but Loki smiles down at her.

"Fear not, little one; Thor will be right back. He only needs to talk to the healer. In the meantime, I can show you a bit of magic."

Evie frowns, "Mr. Loki, magic isn't real."

Loki smiles, "I beg to differ, Niesen min (my niece.) Magic is genuine."

Loki waved his hand, and sparkling lights appeared overhead. They slowly transformed into little animals chasing each other. Evie looked on in fascination and wonder. While this was going on, Dr. Stone was outside informing Thor and Coulson of the test results.

"We have the test results back. There's good news and bad."

"What's the good news," Coulson asked.

"According to the DNA results, Thor is indeed Evelyn's father."

Thor beamed at the news, "I knew it. I can feel the connection between us."

Coulson patted Thor on the shoulder, "Congratulations, Thor."

"Thank you, Son, of Coul, but tell me, doctor, what is the bad news?"

"The bad news is that Evelyn needs to be hospitalized for malnutrition and dehydration. She may be here for several days, and while she's here, we'll start her on a special diet to help combat malnutrition. She also had several old fractures that didn't heal properly, and right now; she has a fractured wrist and ankle."

"That would explain why she's slightly limping," Coulson said.

"Yes, the fracture isn't too severe, we'll give her a boot for it, but her wrist needs to be put in a cast."

After hearing everything that the doctor had said, his anger slowly started building, but he took a deep breath to calm down. After the doctor finished going over his plan with Thor and Coulson, they went back into the room. They found Loki telling Evie a story that Frigga had told him and Thor when they were little. They both looked up when the door opened, Evie beamed when she saw Thor. Dr. Stone sat down in the chair close to Evie and smiled at her.

"Well, Evie, we have your results, and it turns out you're a little sick, and you're going to have to stay with us for a while." Dr. Stone informs her.

Evie frowns, "How long?"

"A few days, a week at the most. After that, you're going to be going home with your father."

"But, my daddy's dead."

"No, honey, we did a test to see who your real father is, and it turns out that Mr. Odinson is your real father."

Evie's eyes widen, and she slowly turns to look up at Thor. He smiles down at her, "You're my real daddy, Mr. Thor?"

Thor kneeled and looked Evie in the eyes and placed a large hand on her head, "Yes, little one, I am your father, and from now on I am going to take care of you."

Evie grinned at Thor, "I have a daddy," Then she looked at Loki, "Does that mean you're my Uncle, Mr. Loki?"

"Yes, little dove, I am."

Evie started to tear up, "I never thought I'd have a good uncle."

"I will be the best uncle you could ever have, Niesen min, (My niece.)"

Thor, seeing that Evie was about to burst into tears, carefully brought her into his arms and hugged her. She began to cry into his shoulder; Thor kissed the top of her head, "Do not cry, little one. Everything will be alright."

Evie pulled back and sniffled, "I know, I'm only so happy that someone loves me now," She suddenly looked at Thor apprehensively, "You do love me, don't you Mr. Thor?"

Thor's heart ached, and he hugged Evie again, "With all my heart."

"Can, can I call you, Daddy?"

"Of course, little one, you may call me whatever you wish."

Evie leaned her head against Thor's shoulder, "Daddy."

Everyone stayed quiet for a while until Dr. Stone cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we still need to treat Evie's wrist and ankle."

Thor pulled away, "Of course, Doctor."

Dr. Stone called the nurse so that they could plaster Evie's wrist and get her a boot. After they finished, Lisa wheeled Evie to the Pediatric Ward, where she would have a private room. As they walked, Thor and Loki hung back a little, "Thor, what did the doctor tell you?" Loki asked.

"Evie er akutt underernært og har flere gamle skader. Hun har lidd veldig av å bo sammen med disse menneskene. (Evie is acutely malnourished and has several old injuries. She has suffered greatly from living with those people.)" Thor told Loki in Norwegian.

"Disse menneskene vil betale for det de har gjort mot henne.(Those people will pay for what they have done to her.)"

Thor looked at Loki, who gave him a shark-like grin and nodded.

"Få dem til å lide, bror, men ikke drep dem. (Make them suffer, Brother, but do not kill them.)"

Loki turned to Coulson, "Come, Son of Coul, we have prisoners to visit."

Coulson gave Loki a suspicious look, "What are you planning?"

Loki's green eyes glowed, and he gave Coulson a mischievous smirk, "I only plan to cause a little mischief, I will explain as you take me to where those filthy mortals are being held."

Coulson was going to protest, but he looked at a battered and bruised Evie and slowly agreed, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3 Asgardian Justice

Evie was taken into her hospital room and helped into the bed. She looked around and noticed that her daddy and uncle, or Mr. Coulson weren't there. Evie's heart started to speed up. She started thinking that maybe her daddy didn't want to be with her anymore. Evie's eyes began to well up with tears. At that moment, Thor walked into the room; he smiled at his daughter, but his face fell when he noticed tears in her eyes. He rushed over to the bed and took her hand in his.

"What's the matter, Evie?"

Evie sniffled, "I thought you left me."

"Never, min datter (my daughter), I will never leave you."

"You promise?"

Thor smiled and kissed her hand, "I promise that I will stay with you forever."

Evie beamed at her father.

Nurse Lisa smiled at father and daughter while she changed Evie's IV bag. Thor tucked Evie in then pulled the chair over so that he could be closer to her. The nurse gave her the remote control to the TV and explained how to use it and that if she needed anything to press the call button, and she or another nurse would come in.

"Okay, Lisa, thank you."

"In twenty minutes, your lunch will arrive. We're going to start you off with liquids and soft foods, Okay?"

Evie nods.

While Evie was settling in her hospital room, Loki and Coulson arrived at the police station. Coulson flashed his badge and told the detectives that he wanted to see the interrogation of the Dursleys. Coulson and Loki walked into the interrogation. Detective Simmons welcomed Coulson but eyed Loki suspiciously.

"Don't mind him, Detective, he wanted to give Thor some privacy with his daughter," Coulson said.

Somehow, Detective Simmons didn't quite believe that, but he didn't say anything. Detective Simmons showed Coulson and Loki to the first room where Vernon Dursley was raising hell about being unlawfully detained and that he was going to sue the lot of them. They kept asking him questions about Evie, and all Vernon kept saying was she was a freak and burden. Finally, he asked for a lawyer, and the detectives were forced to leave him alone.

Loki gave Coulson and Detective Simmons an incredulously, "Why have they stopped interrogating that fat walrus," Loki asked.

"He asked for a lawyer, by law, we can no longer question him until his lawyer arrives."

"What of the horse face woman?"

"She was smarter; she kept her mouth shut and asked for a lawyer immediately."

Loki crossed his arms, "This is not acceptable. If they were in Asgard, they would have already confessed to the Allfather. Perhaps they should receive Asgardian justice."

"Unfortunately, this is Earth, and once they ask for an attorney, we can't question a suspect without their attorney present," Detective Simmons informs Loki.

Loki thought for a moment, "What if they confess, is this attorney necessary?"

"Mr. Dursley would have to tell us he doesn't want his attorney for us to accept his confession."

Loki nods.

"Come on; there's nothing to do until his attorney shows up, let's have a cuppa tea."

Coulson and Loki followed detective Simmons out of the interrogation up, but as they walked out, a hologram of Loki stayed behind. He smiled and walked around to the door where Vernon Dursley was being held. Loki opened the door and went in.

"Who the bloody hell are you," Vernon asked, "I already told you that I'm not saying anything without my attorney here."

Loki didn't say anything at; he simply took a seat across from the fat walrus and smiled.

"So, mortal, you are the one that abused Evelyn Potter."

Vernon didn't say anything; those his eyes did narrow at the word mortal.

"That's alright you don't need to answer; I can see your hands are covered in her blood."

"I did nothing wrong to that girl," Vernon spat, "We took her in out of the goodness of our hearts, and this is how the girl repays us? By flinging outrageous accusations against my family and me!"

Loki leaned forward, "The goodness of your heart, you say? Hmm, yes, let us talk of the charity you showed Evelyn."

With a wave of his hand, Loki disables the surveillance camera. Vernon strumbled to his feet and backed away from Loki, "You're one of them!"

"Them?"

"Those freaks that forced us to take that damn child. You're like that senile old man."

Loki grinned, "No, my dear mortal, I am much more than these pathetic magic users."

"Who are you?"

"I am Loki of Asgard."

"What do you want from me?"

"Your confession."

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!" Vernon roared, trying to intimidate the other man.

"You think starving and beating a little girl is nothing? Making her a virtual slave in your house is nothing?"

"I only tried to correct her freaky behavior. Working in the house was the least that brat could do for being a burden for us."

"So, you think your punishment was reasonable?"

"Without a doubt."

"I am so glad you said that. Then what I am about to do to you should not affect you."

Vernon backed himself into the corner, "What are you talking about? What are you going to do?"

Loki stood up and stalked toward the frightened, purple-faced walrus. He stopped right in front of him, "You will feel everything that you did to Evelyn, only ten times worse. And the longer it takes for you to confess, the worse it will feel."

Loki reached out with one finger and touched Vernon's sweaty forehead. He grimaced in disgust, having had touched such a filthy man. The minute Loki touched Vernon; he was assaulted by everything that Evelyn suffered for ten years, only far worse. Vernon screamed as he experienced Evelyn's pain and fear. Vernon felt like he was being whipped like a beast and that his flesh was ripping away from his back. Vernon felt the starvation that Evelyn suffered only it felt like he hadn't eaten in years. He felt the shattering of Evelyn's bones and the fear she felt. Only the pain was ten times worse, and the pain was so intense Vernon fell to his knees.

"Stop, stop, I can't take this, have mercy!"

"Mercy," Loki asked calmly, "You must be confusing me with a benevolent god. I will show you no mercy, for I have none to give."

"Please, I'll do anything! Only make this pain stop."

"No. You will suffer until it no longer amuses me. Then you will confess to your crimes. Now, it is time to visit your lovely wife," Loki said sarcastically.

Loki casually walked out of the interrogation room, leaving Vernon a screaming mess on the floor. He cast a spell to make sure no one enters the room for a while. Loki then made his way to the other interrogation room where Petunia was being held.

Loki didn't waste time with Petunia; he walked into the room and snarled at her, "You filthy mortal, you are worse than your husband."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

Loki ignored her question, "You stood back and let that pathetic excuse of a man abuse your flesh and blood and took pleasure in it. You allowed your pig of a son to torment a helpless child and encouraged it. All because of your jealousy toward the child's mother."

"I am not jealous of Lily."

"Of course you are. You who are undeniably, the most hideous and woman in all the Nine Realms, are jealous of your sister's beauty and powers; so, you decided to take out your jealousy and frustration on a helpless child."

"It was no more than she deserved for being unnatural," Petunia said.

"Indeed, would you have treated your son the same way?"

"Never, my Dudikins is perfect."

"Your son is your joy; then, he will suffer what Evelyn suffered."

Petunia's eyes widen, "NO!"

Loki grinned and waved his hand; Petunia was assaulted with images of Dudley being abused by his father. It was far worse for Petunia as it was not an illusion. At that very moment, Dudley, too, was feeling everything that Evelyn felt. Loki was not going to have mercy on that pig-like bully. Dudley wasn't going to suffer as long as his parents, but he was going to suffer.

"Your son's abuse will end when you confess to your deeds," Loki said then walked out, leaving Petunia a sobbing mess.

It didn't take long for Petunia and Vernon to scream for the police and forego their rights to an attorney and confess to everything. Coulson stood on the other side of the glass and watched as the two criminals went into detail what they did to Evelyn. As he watched, Loki walked in and stood next to him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, really. I only made those swine feel Evelyn's pain and fear. I told them I would release them from the spell when they confess to the authorities." Loki said.

"And are you?" Coulson asked and looked at Loki.

"Of course not, where is the fun in that?"

Coulson nodded and turned back towards the one-way mirror. For once, he agreed with Loki, where was the fun in letting these people off the hook? 


	4. Chapter 4 This Is Me

Now that the Dursleys had confessed to everything they had done to Evie, they were charged with child abuse, child endangerment, false imprisonment, and a minor charge of contributing to the delinquency of a minor. Dudley was taken away from Marge and charged with assault. He was put into a juvenile detention center where he learned what it was like to be bullied and beaten for being different.

Satisfied with his work, Loki went back to the hospital. He was taken to the room where his brother and niece where. When Loki walked in, Evie was in the middle of having her lunch with Thor. Her face lit up when she saw Loki.

"Uncle Loki, I'm so glad you're back," The little girl said.

Loki smiled at Evie, "So am I, little one."

"Where did you go?"

"I had some business to attend to with Son of Coul," Loki said but wouldn't elaborate further.

Loki's eyes flashed to Thor, who gave him a questioning look. Loki gave him a small nod, and Thor smirked. Loki sat down and asked Evie how she was feeling, "I feel much better, Uncle Loki, thank you."

"I am pleased to hear that, Niesen Min."

Evie smiled at Loki; she had asked Thor what that meant, and he had told her that it meant my niece.

Loki sat down in the chair next to Evie's bed and smiled at her, "So, Brother, how long will Evie be in this place," Loki asked.

"According to the healer, a week at most. I would like to take her out sooner and take her to Asgard where she can be cured faster, but the healer said that she is very delicate right now and the trip may not agree with her," Thor said and patted Evie's head, she smiled up at her father as she ate her soup and rice.

"You're going to take me to Asgard, Daddy?"

"Of course, Little One, as soon as you have regained your strength. After we leave the hospital, we will go to Stark Tower and spend some time with the other Avengers," Thor said with a smile.

Evie's eyes widened, she had heard about the Avengers. She had seen on TV that they had said New York before Uncle Vernon turned it off, calling them a bunch of freaks. Evie was looking forward to meeting the rest of the Avengers.

After lunch, the nurse came in to change Evie's IV bag and give her the pain medication that the doctor had prescribed. She handed Evie a cup of water then her meds. Evie obediently took her medication. The nurse smiled at her, "Good girl, you might start feeling sleepy here in a little bit Evie, but that's only the medication. Don't fight it take a nap. Your body needs the rest."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome, Evie," The nurse said with a smile then left Evie's room.

Evie snuggled under the cover and fell asleep. While she slept, Loki filled Thor in on what he had done to the Dursleys. Thor had a good chuckle about what happened. While this was going on, Agent Coulson was downstairs talking to Director Fury. He was filling the director in on what happened.

"So, you're telling me that Thor fathered a demigod, and we didn't know anything about it?"

"Yes, sir."

"How is that possible, Coulson."

"Evie's never used her powers before on such a large scale. So, it's never registered." Coulson told Fury.

"What's the girl's name," Fury asked.

"She goes by Evelyn Potter."

"Well, fuck, we're going to have some problems."

"With what, sir."

"With the wizarding world, Coulson."

"Why is that, sir."

"Because Evelyn Potter is the British Wizarding World's savior." Fury said, then proceeded to explain to Coulson what happened.

"Thor's not going to like this, and he's not going to permit it. And we both know that there's nothing the Wizarding World can do against Asgard."

"No, they can't, but that doesn't mean they won't try to get Evelyn back."

"How stupid could they be to go up against a god?" Coulson asked.

"Very. Especially Dumbledore."

Then Fury went on to explain to Coulson about Albus Dumbledore. By the time Fury finished, Coulson had a headache, "Alright, sir, I'll let Thor and Loki know."

"I think that would be for the best, Coulson."

With that, Coulson hung up. Phil sighed and made his way back upstairs to see how Evie was doing. He entered Evie's room and saw that the little girl was asleep. Phil smiled when he saw how sweet she looked. Thor and Loki turned when they heard Coulson come into the hospital room, "Gentlemen, I was debriefing Director Fury about what has happened here."

"And what did our dear Fury say," Loki said.

"He said we might have some difficulty with the Wizarding World over Evie."

"Why," Thor asked.

"It turns out that Evelyn Potter is the Savior of the Wizarding World," Coulson informed them.

"Oh, do elaborate," Loki said.

Coulson went ahead and explained everything to Loki and Thor and about Albus Dumbledore, how he was a control freak, and would more than likely try to get Evie back. Thor and Loki looked at each other, and Loki started laughing, "These feeble mortals honestly think they can go up against two gods much less Asgard?"

"They think they're superior to anything on Earth," Coulson said.

"It is fortunate that we are not from Earth," Thor said.

Loki grinned, "How fortunate indeed, Brother. Oh, this is going to be fun."

Thor, Loki, and Coulson talked about what they were going to do about the pathetic wizards, as Loki called them if they attacked.

"Annihilate them, of course," Loki said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Loki," Coulson said.

"What do you propose, Son of Coul? We reason with them?" Thor asked.

"I don't see why not."

Thor thought for a moment, "Fine; I do not see why we should, we can take Evie to Asgard and be done with it."

"Ah, but you forget, Brother, I cannot return yet. And you must remain to take care of me," Loki reminded Thor.

"This is true, I had forgotten, Alright, Son Of Coul, we will reason with these Wizards and if they will not listen…"

"Then we annihilate them," Loki said with a grin.

"In the meantime, I think it would be best to remove Evie's glamour," Thor said.

"I agree, Brother, and I shall remove that parasite that clings to her as well," Loki answered.

"Okay, you guys, if you want to do that now, I suggest you bring the doctor and Evie's caseworker in so they know what she really looks like. And do it slowly if you can, Loki, so you don't frighten Evie."

"Good idea, Son of Coul, I shall remove it as soon as Evie wakes up."

"So, let me inform the doctor so that he can call the caseworker."

Phil stepped out of the hospital room and went to go search for Evie's doctor. When he found him, Phil explained what they were going to do and that he needed to call Evie's caseworker. The doctor agreed and said he would do it right away.

Meanwhile, Evie had woken up from her nap, and Loki explained what he was going to do, "Will it hurt, Uncle Loki?"

"Not at all, Dear one. But I shall be removing it slowly as to not to frighten you."

Evie nodded, "Alright, Uncle Loki, I trust you."

Loki's heart melted at seeing the trust in his niece's eyes. He smiled, "Thank you, little one."

When Evie's caseworker and doctor arrived, along with Coulson, Loki got started. The first thing he did was snap his finger and got rid of the parasite that was attached to Evie through the scar on her forehead. It was strong, but not nearly strong enough to cause a problem for the god of mischief. Once that was taken care of, Loki laid a hand on Evie's head and slowly started to break down the glamour.

Thor handed Evie a mirror so that she could see the change. Evie gasped as her black hair slowly started to turn blonde, the exact color as her father's. Her green eyes bled away and were replaced with vibrant blue eyes. Even her facial structure changed to look more like Thor but more feminine. When Loki finished, Evie smiled and launched herself at Loki, "Thank you, Uncle Loki!"

Loki laughed and patted the little girl on the back, "You're welcome little one."

After that, she threw herself at Thor, "Look, Daddy, I look just like you!"

"Yes, you do, min datter. (My daughter.)" Thor said as he hugged Evie tightly.

Evie sighed in Thor's embrace; it felt good being held by her daddy; she never wanted to let go. After a while, Thor picked Evie up and put her back in bed. Evie looked at her doctor with hopeful eyes.

"Now that I've changed, does that mean I get to go now?"

"I must admit that it was awe-inspiring, but no, you still have a few days left, Evelyn."

Evie crossed her arms and huffed, "Ah, man." 


	5. Chapter 5 Dream Room

A week went by, and it was time for Evie to leave the hospital. Over that week, Coulson had called Tony and told him that Thor had discovered that he had a daughter, "So Thunderhead has a little tropical storm floating around? Well, I'm sure we can make room for her on Point Break's floor. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, Stark, it would mean a lot to Thor if you can give her a nice bedroom," Coulson said.

"Sure, no problem, what was her room like before?"

"A cupboard."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her room was a cupboard under the stairs."

"You're kidding."

"No. Evie hasn't had the best life until now."

Tony was quiet for a moment, then he cleared his throat, "Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?"

"Yes, we will, Stark."

"Don't worry about it, Agent, Pepper will handle everything."

"Alright, Evie will be allowed to leave the hospital at the end of the week."

"Do I want to know why she's in the hospital?"

"No, you don't."

"Is there anyone I need to destroy?"

"Loki already took care of it."

"Good for Rock of Ages. Okay, I'll have everything set up by the time they get here. How old is the kid?"

"Ten."

"Okay."

Coulson hung up and went to tell Thor that Tony was going to have everything set up for Evie. Meanwhile, Tony told JARVIS to get a hold of Pepper and ask her to join him in his lab. Pepper made her way down to Tony's lab, she punched in her code and walked in. Tony had AC/DC blaring from the speakers so loudly he didn't hear Pepper come in.

"JARVIS, mute."

When the room went silent, Tony turned around. He smiled at Pepper, "Peppermint! You got my message, good. Let's go."

"Go where, Tony, JARVIS didn't tell me you wanted to go somewhere?"

"You didn't, JARVIS?"

****You only said to get in contact with Ms. Potts, sir.****

"Fair enough. We're going bedroom shopping!"

"Tony, you already redecorated our bedroom last month."

"It's not for us. It's for Thor's little lightning bug."

"What?"

"Thor just found out he has a daughter, and she's going to come live with us. Agent asked me to have a room ready for her by the end of the week."

"Shouldn't you let Thor handle that," Pepper asked.

"He's busy right now, Evie, that's her name, is in the hospital right now in London."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but from what Agent told me, it's not something I want to know."

"What did he tell you?"

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

Tony then ushered Pepper out of his lab. They made their way down to the garage, where JARVIS already had Happy standing by. By the time they got to the garage, Pepper was fuming.

"Please tell me you're going to destroy these Dursley people."

"Don't have to, Rock or Ages took care of it. And knowing Loki, it was a lot worse than I could ever do." Tony said with a wicked grin.

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to buy Evie for some clothes and toys too. She's probably never had clothes that fit her or toys of her own," Pepper mused.

"And shoes, don't forget shoes," Tony added.

"Of course, I didn't forget shoes, Tony," Pepper said with a sigh.

Tony told Happy to go to the usual furniture store. Tony went to so that they could get started on picking Evie's room. They walked in and were immediately greeted by the owner of the store, "Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts; it's a pleasure to have you in my store again. What can I help you with today?"

"Hello, Mr. Fitzpatrick, we're here to pick out a room for our friend's little girl. I was thinking of a Princess themed bedroom," Pepper said.

"And a playroom," Tony added.

"Alright, let me show you what I have."

Mr. Fitzpatrick walked them over to the children's section of his store and began to show Tony and Pepper his Princess themed room. Tony was automatically drawn to the one that was all pink with a slide and a bed underneath the slide.

"No, Evie doesn't need a slide in her bedroom, Tony. That's why you're putting in a playroom."

Tony pouted and started to wander off to look at other bedroom sets, while Pepper continued with Mr. Fitzpatrick. Pepper came across the cutest Princess bedroom. It was done in gold and pink with pinking netting hanging over the bed with lights strung in it, "This is very nice, Mr. Fitzpatrick, what do you think Tony? Tony?"

Pepper looked around, but Tony was gone, "Pepper, I found the perfect one!" Tony yelled.

Pepper and Mr. Fitzpatrick followed Tony's voice and found him lying on a bed with his hands behind his head, staring at a wall-size saltwater fish tank. The tank had an array of tropical fish, an artificial reef with sea creatures and plant life growing on it. The fish tank was spectacular.

"Pepper, you have to go to lie down and look at this."

Pepper sighed and did what Tony asked. When she did, she was amazed by how beautiful and peaceful the view was. Pepper looked at Tony, whose eyes were sparkling, and he had a massive smile on his face. There was no arguing with him; Tony had already decided that this was the bedroom for Evie.

Tony sits up, "We'll take this one, Mr. Fitzpatrick. Can you have it installed by the end of the week?"

"For you, Mr. Stark, anything."

"Good, let's move on to the playroom," Tony said then got off the bed.

He helped Pepper up, and they followed Mr. Fitzpatrick to the playrooms. Pepper realized that Tony was going to go over the top so that Evie could have some sort of childhood, she decided to pick out something spectacular for the little girl. Pepper chose a blue room with a forest mural painted on one of the walls and a working horse carousel in it. Tony loved it until his eyes fell on a jungle gym. A natural-looking rain forest themed jungle gym, complete with slides net bridges and movie room in the back.

"We'll take them both," Tony said.

"Is it necessary for Evie to have both," Pepper asked.

"Yes," Tony said with a stern look in his eyes, "I'm going to spoil my goddaughter as much as I can."

"Who said you were going to be godfather?"

"Thor will when I explain to him what it means."

Pepper rolled her eyes; she turned to Mr. Fitzpatrick, "You heard Mr. Stark, we'll take them both."

Mr. Fitzpatrick was so giddy when he rang them up when it came out to one hundred and fifty million dollars. Tony didn't even bat an eyelash. He handed his credit card over and paid. After that, he and Pepper went clothes shopping for Evie. Tony wanted her room well-stocked by the time she got to the tower.

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT EVIE'S ROOM LOOKS LIKE GO TO WATTPAD, THE PIC ARE UP IN THE SAME STORY.**

**OKAY, YOU GUYS I'M GETTING A LOT OF YOU SAYING THAT THE ROOMS COSTS TOO MUCH AND I'M GETTING SICK OF IT. IF YOU LOOK AT THE PICS ON WATTPAD YOU'LL SEE THAT IT ISN'T POSSIBLE TO PUT UP ALL THAT TONY WANT TO GIVE EVIE FOR $100,000. THE ROOM WITH THE CAROUSEL COSTS THAT MUCH ALONE. IT'S A WORKING CAROUSEL. THE JUNGLE GYM IS CUSTOM MADE WITH AN ENTERTAINMENT ROOM UNDER IT. HER BEDROOM HAS AN ENTIRE WALL THAT IS A FISH TANK, A SALTWATER TANK BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD A SHARK.**

**YOU'RE ALSO NOT TAKING INTO CONSIDERATION PARTS AND LABOR. THE FIBERGLASS ALONE FOR THE SIZE OF THE TAKE IS 1+K. THE STEEL USED TO MAKE THE TANK IS AT LEAST ANOTHER 200-3OOK. HELL, THE FISH THEMSELVES ARE PRETTY DAMN EXPENSIVE. NOT TO MENTION THE FILTRATION SYSTEM, THE ARTIFICIAL REEF IN THE TANK. AND TONY IS GOING TO HAVE TO GUT OUT A WALL TO PUT THE TANK IN. DO YOU THINK ALL THAT IS CHEAP? AND TONY WANTS IT DONE BY THE END OF THE WEEK. SO I THINK THE NUMBER I PUT IS FAIR IF YOU DON'T TOUGH.**


	6. Chapter 6 Homecoming

Evie spent a dull week in the hospital. The only thing that kept her entertained were the stories that her dad and uncle would tell her about her grandparents and growing up in Asgard. Also, Loki would perform magic for her when the stories weren't enough. Every day the nurse would come in and give her yucky medication, and the doctor would come in and tell her daddy that she was doing better.

On Friday, the doctor finally came in with the social worker and said that Evie could go home, "And where will Evelyn be staying, Mr. Odinson?" The social worker asked.

"We will be staying in New York at the Avengers' Tower."

She nodded and smiled at Thor, "I had a feeling you would say that so I expedited a passport for Evelyn so that she may travel to the United States without any problems."

Thor didn't quite understand what that was for, but Coulson thanked the social worker for him. He would explain to him later what that was for, though Evie didn't need it since they would be flying in the QuinJet and would bypass customs.

Now that the doctor discharged Evie, the social worker had brought a change of clothes for Evie. She brought her a pair of jeans, a pretty blue blouse and a pair of sneakers, along with underclothes. Evie got up from bed, went to the bathroom, took a shower, and changed.

When Evie came out of the bathroom, she looked at Thor expectantly, "How do I look, Daddy?"

"Beautiful, my princess. Would you like me to braid your hair?"

"You know how to braid hair?"

Loki laughed, "Of course he does; Thor enjoys braiding his own hair."

Thor glared at Loki while Evie giggled. Coulson stood in the corner, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Daddy, will you braid my hair?"

"Of course, Evie."

Thor had Evie sit down on the bed, and he quickly brushed her hair, making sure her blonde hair was nice and smooth then began to braid it into a French braid. When he was finished, Evie went to the bathroom to look; she squealed when she saw it, "I love it, Daddy, thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"Can we go now, Phil," Evie asked.

"We sure can, Evie. The papers have all been signed, you've been checking out, and a car is waiting for us downstairs."

Thor smiled at his daughter and offered his hand. Evie happily took his hand, and they left the hospital room with Loki and Coulson following behind. Evie made sure to say goodbye to all the nurses that had helped her and to the doctor, then they went downstairs and got into the SUV that was waiting for them to take them to a private airstrip where the Quinjet was waiting for them.

Meanwhile in New York, Tony had informed the rest of the Avengers about Thor's little lightning bug, "How does Thor have a kid," Steve asked.

"Do I have to explain that to you, Steve," Clint asked.

Steve blushed, "I know how Thor has a kid what I meant was-"

"We know what you meant, Steve," Natasha said, "I don't think that matters. I think what does matter is that we don't overwhelm her and scare her."

"How can we scare her with an uncle like Loki," Tony asked.

"Tony, from what you told us she hasn't had the best life until now, she's probably going to be a little shy around a bunch of adults," Bruce pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, then no crowding the kid, you guys." Tony said.

Natasha had to fight the urge to roll her eyes; she only looked over at Clint, who did roll his eyes, "Whatever you say, Stark."

"Okay, the Quinjet is going to be landing in three hours. Let's get this place decorated for Evie's homecoming," Tony instructed.

"We're throwing her a homecoming party," Steve asked.

"Of course, I want the little lightning bug to feel welcomed," Tony told Steve.

"Oh, Tony, that's so sweet," Pepper said and kissed Tony's cheek.

"Besides, it's been two weeks since we've had a party, we're due."

Pepper smacked Tony in the back of the head, "What? It's true."

While the Avengers are decorating the Tower, Coulson, Thor, Evie, and Loki and getting into the Quinjet preparing to take off, Thor picks up Evie and puts her in her seat and buckles her seatbelt, then he and Loki sit on either side of her. Coulson goes up front and sits in the co-pilot seat. He turns around and smiles at Evie, "Have you ever flown before, Evie?"

"No, Phil, I haven't."

"Okay, this is going to feel a little strange, you might feel a little tickle in your stomach, that's normal, okay?"

Evie nods.

Coulson gives the pilot the signal, and he begins the preparations to leave. It doesn't take long for the Quinjet to take off, once in the air, the pilot sets the course for New York and puts the Quinjet on autopilot. Coulson turns around again, "Okay, Evie?"

"Yes, I'm alright, Phil, that was fun."

"Would you like to come up front and see."

Evie brightens and looks at Thor for permission. He smiles and nods; then, he undoes her seatbelt, and Evie goes up front to sit on Coulson's lap. Evie's amazed at how high they're up; she loves how she can see the clouds underneath the Quinjet. She turns around and looks at Thor, "Look, Daddy, we're so high!"

"I know, my princess. One day I will take you flying with Mjolnir."

Evie's blue eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Of course."

Evie smiled brightly at her father, then went back to staring out the window. After a while, Evie's head started drooping, and she got off Coulson's lap and went back to her seat; she snuggled into her place and fell asleep. Loki conjured a pillow and a blanket and laid Evie down on the pad then covered her up. Thor smiled down at his daughter.

"She should sleep, the trip will go by faster for her like this," Thor said.

Loki nodded in agreement.

It turned out that they were right; three hours came and went without Evie, even noticing. The Quinjet landed on the landing pad at Avengers' Tower, and Thor gently woke Evie up, "Evie, we are home, Princess."

Evie rubbed her eyes and looked at Thor, "Already?"

Thor chuckled, "Yes, you slept the entire flight."

Evie blushed, "Sorry, Daddy."

"That is alright, Little One, it was better that you did. Otherwise, you would have been bored."

Evie nodded and took the cover off, she looked at the blanket and pillow confused, then looked at Loki who was smiling at her, "Thank you, Uncle Loki."

"You are welcome, Niece," Loki said, then vanished the blanket and pillow.

Thor helped Evie sat up and checked her braid to make sure that it hadn't come loose, then he took her hand, and he, Evie, Loki, and Coulson, got off the Quinjet and went inside. Evie gasped when she saw that the entire room was decorated in a princess theme, and there was a banner hanging from the ceiling that read WELCOME HOME, EVIE! in big, bold letters and people standing around smiling at her.

Evie looked up at her father, who let out a booming laugh at seeing the decorations for his daughter. "Friends, thank you for the effort to make my Evie feel at home."

"This is really for me, Daddy," Evie whispered, but Thor was able to hear her.

"Yes, my sweet, and I know exactly who did this for you. Man of Iron, please come meet my daughter, Evie."

Tony smirked at everyone and stuck his tongue out at Pepper, causing Evie to giggle at Tony's antics. Tony sauntered up to Evie and smiled at her, Evie couldn't help but smile back. She let go of Thor's hand and stepped forward, "Hello, Man of Iron, but that can't be your real name, you don't look like you're made of Iron."

Tony was started that Evie didn't know who he was, "Nope, kid, your dad likes to call me that but my real name is Tony Stark," He looked at her to see if any recognition flashed in her eyes, but there was none.

"Hello, Mr. Stark, I'm Evelyn Thorsdottir, but you can call me Evie. It's nice to meet you." Evie said, holding out her hand to Tony.

Tony chuckled and took her hand, "Nice to meet you too, Evie, and you can call me Tony."

"Okay, Tony."

Tony offered his hand to Evie, "Come on, Kid, let me introduce you to the rest of the gang."

Evie looked at Thor, who nodded his head. She shyly took Tony's hand, and he led her towards the others. Tony wasn't very good with kids, but he felt a connection with Evie. They had both had a shitty childhood, though hers worse than Tony's, he could still relate to her being shy around new people. And more than anything, Tony wanted Evie to feel comfortable in her new home and especially feel comfortable around him. Tony wanted to be her friend, he confidante and, if necessary, Evie's playmate. Tony promised himself that even though Evie wasn't his, he wouldn't ignore her the way his dad ignored him.

Tony introduced Evie first to Pepper, "Evie I'd like you to meet Virginia Potts, she's the mother hen of all the Avengers and my girlfriend."

Pepper rolled her eyes and kneeled in front of Evie, "Don't listen to him, Evie, Tony can be a dork sometimes. It's nice to meet you, Evie, you can call me Pepper."

Evie smiled at Pepper and offered her hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Pepper." Evie said and shook Pepper's hand.

Natasha and Clint then stepped forward and also kneeled she smiled at the little girl, "Hello, Evie, I'm Natasha, and this is Clint."

"Hey, kiddo, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet both of you. I love your hair, Natasha. My Aunt Petunia said my mom had red hair like yours, and my eyes used to be green like yours," Evie said.

Natasha gave her a confused look and looked at Thor. Loki stepped forward, "Perhaps I should explain, Evie's mother was a witch, and her stepfather was a wizard. They put a glamour on her to make her look more like her mother and stepfather. When we met her, I noticed the glamour, and I removed it. As you can see, Evie looks like Thor."

Clint stiffened a little, and Evie notice and stepped away from him. She knew that reaction; he didn't like her because she had magic. Evie's eyes started to fill with tears, and she looked at Clint, "I'm sorry, Mr. Clint, I don't mean to scare you. I'll stay away from you."

Clint looked at Evie surprised and looked up at Thor, Loki, and Coulson who were all glaring at him, "Evie's aunt and uncle didn't like her magic either and… mistreated her." Thor said, emphasizing the word mistreated.

Clint got the hint; they beat her for being different. Clint swallowed thickly and smiled at Evie, "I'm not scared of you, kiddo, a little surprised but not scared. You have nothing to worry about, you and I are going to be great friends."

"Are you sure?"

Clint reached out and hugged Evie, "Absolutely."

Evie sniffled into his shoulder, "Thank you, Mr. Clint."

"Just Clint, Little Bird."

Evie pulled away and smiled at Clint, her blue eyes shining. She liked that nickname.

Bruce was the next one to step forward to introduce himself. He was a little hesitant because of the Other Guy, but Bruce was surprised that he could here Hulk purring in his head, *_Baby girl.*_ Hulk said.

Evie looked up at Bruce wide-eyed, "Whoa," She said.

Tony slapped Bruce on the shoulder, "Evie, this is my Science Bro, Bruce Banner."

"Hello, Mr. Banner, who's the big green guy standing behind you, smiling?"

Bruce's brow furrowed, and he turned around, "What big green guy, Evie?"

"The big green guy that's waving at me."

Loki walked over and kneeled beside Evie, "You can see the big brute?"

Evie looked at her uncle, "He's not a brute, Uncle, he's nice. And of course, I can see him; he's right there!"

"It must be Evie's magic that allows her to see the Hulk," Thor said.

"That's the only explanation, Brother," Loki agreed.

"Can I meet him too, Bruce?"

Bruce looked at everyone nervously. It was Natasha that spoke up, "Not right now, Sweetie, maybe later. Hulk only comes out when we need help."

"Oh," Evie said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Come on, kid, there's one more person you need to meet. This is Steve Roger, also known as Captain Capsicle."

Steve smiled at Evie and offered his hand. Evie looked up at the tall, muscular man that was Steve Roger. She looked at his large hands. Hands that could hurt her, and she hid behind Tony. Steve's smile faltered, and he looked at the little girl in concern. He looked up at Thor and Loki, who looked at each other confused. Why was Evie reacting to Steve like that? It was Coulson who noticed that Evie was staring at Steve's hands and figured it out.

"Steve, Evie's Uncle, was a big man too and had large hands like you."

Steve was slightly startled that Evie associated him with her uncle; he instantly kneeled and smiled at her. "It's okay, Evie, I understand, I would never hurt you."

Evie wasn't very convinced, but she held on to Tony's hand tightly and stepped out from behind him. "Hello, Mr. Rogers, it's nice to meet you too," Evie said shyly.

Steve was a little hurt that Evie was afraid of him, but he smiled anyway, "It's nice to meet you too," Steve offered his hand and Evie involuntarily flinched, but she took it anyway and shook it.

Tony cleared his throat and gently pulled Evie away from Steve; he looked at Steve and mouthed, 'Sorry.' Steve nodded.

"There's one more person you need to meet, Evie," Tony said.

Evie looked around confused; she didn't see anyone else, "JARVIS, introduce yourself."

****Hello, Miss Thorsdottir. I am JARVIS Mr. Stark's AI.****

Evie jumped at hearing a voice coming from nowhere; she looked up at Tony, confused. He smiled down at her and pointed to the speakers, "JARVIS is like our electronic butler and my assistant in my lab," Tony explained.

****And Mr. Stark's babysitter when Ms. Potts isn't around.****

Tony huffed and crossed his arms, making Evie giggle, "Alright, I admit it; it's true." Tony smirked and winked at Evie.

Evie let go of Tony's hand, "Hello, Mr. JARVIS."

****Finally, someone who treats me with some with respect.**** JARVIS said with what sounded like a little humor in his voice.

"Alright, that's enough out of you. Now let's get this party started with cake and ice cream!"

"No, Tony, lunch first, then cake and ice cream," Pepper said.

"See what I mean, kid, mother hen."

"What was that, Tony?"

"I love you?"

"That's what I thought."

Evie giggled and ran to her father and took his hand as they followed everyone into the dining room.

**A/N:**

**I'M SORRY IF I'M MAKING EVIE SOUND A LITTLE IMMATURE FOR A TEN-YEAR-OLD. FIRST I THINK SHE WOULD BE BECAUSE OF THE TRAUMA SHE SUFFERED. AND SECOND I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TEN-YEAR-OLDS ACT, SO I'M WINGING IT.**


	7. Chapter 7 Present Time

Tony led everyone into the dining room. It was also decorated in a Princess theme. There was a variety of food JARVIS had ordered a variety of pizzas, burgers, taco; hot dogs, there were some mac and cheese, spaghetti and lots and lots of candy cupcakes and other snacks. Evie stared at the food in awe, "Is this all for me?"

"That's right, Kiddo. What would you like first?"

Evie looked around and wondered where she should start, "Can I have some pizza," Evie asked her father, timidly.

"Of course, my sweetheart," Thor said, then picked Evie up and placed her in the chair.

"What your favorite kind of pizza," Natasha asked.

"Um, I don't know I've never had pizza before."

Tony's eyes widen, and he looked at the rest of the Avengers. He was about to say something when Pepper put her hand on his chest, "How about you try the standard topping first and see if you like it. Everyone normally likes pepperoni, and if you don't like it, you can try something else." Pepper said, giving Evie a kind smile.

Evie smiled back, "Okay."

Natasha served her a slice of pepperoni and gave her a soda. Evie took a bite, and her face lit up. She had never tasted anything so good. She smiled up at the Avenger, who was waiting for her reaction, "This is very good."

Everyone smiled down at her, then sat down and began serving themselves. Thor and Loki sat down on either side of Evie. Thor gave Evie a little bit of everything. Evie ended up like the tacos, pizza, and spaghetti. After they ate, they watched a few movies, and then it was time for the big unveiling of Evie's room.

Tony got everyone's attention, "Kiddo, when Agent told us that you would be living with us, Pepper and I went out to find you the perfect room. It took us a while to agree on what to get for you, but in the end, I won," Tony said and smirked, Pepper rolled her eyes.

"So, without further delay, let's go to your new bedroom," Tony said and offered Evie his hand.

Evie excitedly took his hand, and Tony led her to Thor's floor. They all walked into Thor's level. Tony walked to the door across from Thor's room. He opened the door and threw his arms out, "Ta-da!"

Evie walked in and gasped at seeing the giant tank built into the wall full of fish. It was the prettiest thing that Evie had ever seen. She walked further into the room and saw how the glass curved, giving Evie full view of the tank. Evie could see the coral reef with little sea anemone living on it and clownfish and the schools of fish swimming around.

Evie looked at Tony in awe, "This is all for me?"

"That's right, Kiddo, I didn't want you to have a normal fish tank, but something spectacular to look at."

The little girl started to tear up, she ran to Tony and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Tony. This is more than I could ever hoped for."

Tony smiled and started rubbing Evie's back, "You're welcome, Sweetheart, I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, Tony."

Thor smiled at seeing his daughter hugging Tony tightly. He looked at Loki, who also had a smile on his face. Loki had to admit that Stark had done an excellent job with Evie's room. Loki didn't think that he could have done better, though he would never have admitted that to anyone.

Tony stood up with Evie in his arms, "That's not all, Kiddo, Pepper, and I also made you some playrooms."

"Rooms, Tony? As in more than one?"

"Yep, we couldn't decide on which one, so I compromised and made two."

Tony took Evie to Pepper's playroom first, and Pepper opened the door. Evie's eyes widen as she looked into the room. Evie asked Tony to put her down so that she could walk into the room by herself. Evie walked in, and her mouth fell open. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Evie walked over to the carousel and realized that it was an actual working carousel. Evie squealed and ran to Pepper and hugged her tightly, "Thank you, Pepper, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"I'm glad you like it, Evie."

"Like it? I love it almost as much as my room!"

"But wait, there's more, Evelyn Thorsdottir, look behind door number two," Tony said in his best game show host voice.

Evie walked to the door that was at the other end of the room and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw the giant jungle gym. Clint peeked into the room, "Whoa, now that's nice. I think I'll use it too."

Tony shrugged, "Why not, I made sure it was strong enough to withhold Thor's weight, just in case he wanted to play with Evie."

"Cool, I am so playing in here," Everyone stared at Clint, "With Evie, of course."

Evie rolled her eyes and laughed, "You can play in here whenever you want, Clint."

Clint smiled at Evie and ruffled her blonde hair, "Thanks, kid."

Evie then walked into her new playroom and noticed that there was a hidden room under the jungle gym. She went in and saw that it was a personal home theatre. It had plush seats and mini-fridge and a huge flat screen. She came back out and looked at all the Avengers, "This is so cool, you have to see this!"

Evie came out of her hidey-hole and grabbed Thor by the hand and started pulling him towards the little door. Thor had to get on his hands and knees to crawl in, but once inside, he was able to stand, "This is lovely, my love. do you like it?"

"I love it, Daddy."

Suddenly, Evie's blue eyes light up, "Let's watch a movie in here!"

"Of course, if that is what you want."

Evie ran out and invited the other Avengers to come in so that they could watch a movie. Natasha was the first one to accept and crawled inside, followed by Clint Tony and the others. Steve was the last one to enter. It had taken Evie a few hours to calm down around Steve, but she was still a little wary around him. Steve understood. They explained to him that he might not look like her Uncle Vernon; Steve was still a big guy with big hands. And other than her daddy, she had only ever known pain from someone with big hands.

"She'll get used to you, Capiscle, she only needs a little time to get to know you."

Steve nodded.

So he came in and sat at the back of the room to not be too close to Evie and freak her out. Evie looked around for some movies but didn't find any, "Tony, there aren't any movies."

"Of course there are Lightning Bug. All you have to do is ask JARVIS."

"Oh. Um Mr. JARVIS, Can you put on a movie?"

****What would you like to see, Miss Thorsdottir?****

"What do you recommend?"

****I think we should go with a classic, The Sound of Music.**** JARVIS said.

Everyone started to mumble in agreement, "Okay, play that please, Mr. JARVIS."

****Of course, Miss. Thorsdottir.****

"You can call me Evie if you want, Mr. JARVIS."

****Alright, Miss Evie.****

After that everyone settled down with popcorn and sodas and the movie started.

_The hills are alive with the sound of music With songs, they have sung for a thousand years The hills fill my heart with the sound of music My heart wants to sing every song it hears_…

Evie only got halfway through the movie before she nodded off against Thor. He smiled at his daughter and asked Loki to teleport them to her room. It was easier than crawling out with Evie in his arms. Loki did as Thor asked and teleported them outside of Evie's bedroom. They walked into her new bedroom and woke her up so that she could brush her teeth and get ready for bed.

Thor found her nightgown in one of the drawers and handed it to Evie before she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was ready, Evie came out and got into bed. Thor kissed her head and wished her goodnight. Loki did the same thing, and both men left. Evie laid in bed for a while, watching the fish swim around. She smiled at how much her life had changed, and Evie realized that for the first time in her short life, she was happy and loved.


	8. Chapter 8 Accidents Happen

It was late at night when the blood-curdling scream awoke Thor. He leaped out of bed, summoned Mjolnir, and ran to Evie's room. Thor burst through the door, ready to do battle when he saw his little girl sitting up in bed with tears streaming down her face. Thor dropped Mjolnir, sat down on Evie's bed, and brought her into his arms.

"Evie, what happened, my love?"

"I had a nightmare, Daddy; I dreamed that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came and took me away from you and Uncle Loki, and they beat me and told me that you didn't love me. And then they threw me in the cupboard under the stairs. Oh, Daddy, I was so scared. I called and called for you, but you never came for me," Evie said through her tears and hiccuped. She looked up at Thor, "You won't leave me, will you, Daddy?"

Thor held his child a little tighter, "I will never leave you, my petal. I will always be here for you, I promise."

"And Uncle Loki?"

Loki walked into the room at that point and sat down on the bed as well, "You do not have to worry, Little One, I will not leave you either. Your father and I will always be there when you need us."

"How?"

Loki smiled and looked up, "Do you know who is always watching you, Princess?"

"Mr. JARVIS?"

Loki chuckled, "Yes, he is always watching you, but there is someone else that is watching you as well, do you know who?"

Evie's eyes lit up when she remembered who else, "Heimdall is watching me, isn't he?"

"That's right, my petal. Heimdall is always watching you. If you ever feel in danger and Brother or I am not with you, call for Heimdall. He will tell us, and we will be with you as quickly as possible." Thor said.

"And Tony?"

****Sir will always be there for you as well, Miss. Evie. And it is as you say, I will ever watch over you as well.**** JARVIS chimed in.

"Thank you, JARVIS; you see everyone will take care of you, my love. We all love you very much." Thor tells his daughter an kisses her head.

"I love you and Uncle Loki too, Daddy," Evie said.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now, Petal?" Thor asked.

Evie hesitated, ****Perhaps some hot chocolate will help, Mr. Odinson?**** JARVIS suggested.

"A wonderful idea, JARVIS, could you make some, please?"

****Already made Sir.****

At his words, three cups of cocoa appeared through a tube on either nightstand. Thor smiled, he leaned back against the headboard and sat Evie next to him and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Loki sat on the other side of Evie and took his cup from the nightstand as Thor took his. Evie looked up at her father and Uncle and smiled. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed. Thor did the same and also sighed.

The trio sat on Evie's bed, drinking their chocolate, watching the fish swim by, and the little clownfish peek out of their homes. After a while, Thor felt Evie slump against him. He took her cup and put it back on the nightstand, where JARVIS took it back to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher. Thor carefully laid his daughter down and covered her up. He and Loki slowly got off the bed and made their way back to their rooms.

"JARVIS, please let me know if Evie begins to become distressed again."

****Of course, Mr. Odinson.****

Thor settled back in his bed and fell asleep. The next morning, Evie woke up early, feeling better. She got up, made her bed then went to take a shower and change after that Evie braided her long blonde hair, and left her room, "Good morning, Mr. JARVIS."

****Good morning, Miss. Evie. Would you like some breakfast?****

"Do you think you can help me with something?"

****With what?**** JARVIS asked.

"I want to make breakfast for everyone, but I don't know where to do it at, can you show me where the Avengers have breakfast?"

****Miss Evie, aren't you a little young to be cooking?****

"Oh, no, JARVIS, I've been cooking since I was five. I'm a good cook."

There was a long pause, JARVIS couldn't believe that Evie's relatives would have a five-year-old cook for them. If Mr. Odinson had not punished them already, JARVIS would have done it himself. ****Are you sure you want to do this?****

"Oh, yes, Mr. JARVIS, I want to make my daddy and the others happy."

****It isn't necessary for you to cook, Miss Evie, to make them happy.****

"I know, but I want to cook at least once."

JARVIS finally conceded, ****If you are determined then I shall assist you.****

"Thank you, Mr. JARVIS."

The elevator door opened, and JARVIS told Evie to get in, and he would take her to the communal floor. Evie did as she was told, and JARVIS took her to the communal level, where he directed her to the kitchen. From there, Evie started getting the eggs from the fridge and bacon. JARVIS told her where everything was, and she got to work cracking eggs in a bowl. Once she was finished, JARVIS directed her to put the bowl under the mixer, and he would whisk them for her.

Meanwhile, Evie opened the bacon and put them on a cookie sheet. She thought it would be faster to let them cook in the oven, and then she could get started on the waffles. Evie asked what kind of waffles Tony liked, and JARVIS told her that Tony like blueberries. So Evie added blueberried to her waffle batter. When it was ready, Evie started making waffles.

JARVIS had just finished scrambling the eggs, and Evie took the bowl from mixer then began to pour it into a hot pan and cook the eggs. Evie was in such a good mood that she asked JARVIS to play music for her.

****What kind of music, Miss Evie.****

"I don't know, what does Tony listen to?"

****Normally classic rock, would you like to try it?****

"Why not?"

JARVIS then started to play AC/DC for Evie. She stood there for a minute and listened, then smiled and nodded. That music would do just fine, then got back to work. As she works on preparing breakfast, Evie danced around the kitchen to the music, enjoying herself for the first time as she made breakfast.

Meanwhile Tony and Pepper were asleep when JARVIS came over the speakers, **Sir, Director Fury here to see you.**

"So him to the communal area, JARVIS, I'll be there whenever," Tony said, then rolled over and hugged Pepper.

****But, Sir,-****

"JARVIS, just do it."

****Of course, Sir.****

JARVIS did precisely what Tony told him to do and told Director Fury to proceed to the Communal floor that Mr. Stark would be with him shortly. The elevator doors open, and Fury steps out. He can hear music blaring from the kitchen, his curiosity getting the better of him, Fury walks into the kitchen. He's surprised to see a little blonde girl dancing around the kitchen making breakfast.

Fury brow furrows, then remember that this must be Thor's kid, "Aren't you a little young to be making breakfast," Fury asked.

Evie turned around and came face to face with a man she had never seen before wearing an eyepatch. Evie screamed bloody murder, and the lights flickered, and suddenly a frying pan comes flying out of nowhere and hits Fury in the face and knocked him out.

"DADDY!" Evie screams.

Her screams are loud enough to wake up everyone in the Tower. Tony fell out of bed when he heard the screams. He gets to his feet and rushes out of the bedroom, calling for one of his suits. Pepper woke up and asked what was going on; then she heard Evie scream for Tony this time. She rushed out of bed, grabbed her robe, and ran downstairs.

By this time, every Avenger is armed and making their way to the communal area. Clint drops down from the vent and rushes towards the kitchen, "Evie what-"

Clint stops short when he sees Fury lying on the floor unconscious with a frying pan next to his head. He couldn't help but bust out laughing at the sight of the scary Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, being taken out by a ten-year-old.

Everyone arrived at once. Thor and Tony come flying in through the balcony. Loki teleports in, but everyone stops short and starts laughing at seeing Fury's prone body on the floor with a frying pan next to him. The only one that reacts is Pepper; she steps over Fury and goes into the kitchen to check on Evie.

"It's okay, Evie, that's Director Fury, he's not going to hurt you," Pepper said as she hugs Evie who's standing in the middle of the kitchen crying.

Evie grabbed on to Pepper for dear life and started apologizing, "I didn't mean to hurt him. He scared me, and my magic reacted."

"It's okay, sweety, it's not your fault, Fury shouldn't have snuck up on you," Pepper reassured her.

"Please don't hate me," Evie cried.

At those words everyone stopped laughing and rushed into the kitchen, Thor pushed passed everyone and kneeled next to Pepper, and Evie let go of Pepper and glued herself to Thor, "I'm sorry, Daddy! Please still love me!"

Thor's eyes welled up with tears; he cleared his throat, "Of course I still love you, Petal. I will always love you. You are my precious daughter, and there is nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you."

"Will the others be mad at me? I hurt their friend."

Tony and the others walked into the kitchen as well, "We could never be mad at you, Sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong," Natasha said, "It was an accident."

The other Avengers assured her as well that they weren't mad at her either. That thought what happened was the funniest thing they had ever seen. Tony got out of his suit and took Evie from Thor, "Kiddo, you can never do anything wrong. And if you think we're afraid of your magic, we're not. We've had to deal with your Uncle Loki for a while now, so we're used to it by now. So there's nothing to worry about, we're not going to hate you, and we don't think you're bad."

Evie hugged Tony around the neck, "Thank you, Tony."

"Now, what's all this? Were you making breakfast for us."

"Yes, I was. Everything is ready if you want to eat," Evie said proudly.

"Why did you make us breakfast, Little Bird," Clint asked.

"Because I was going to make breakfast for Daddy and Uncle Loki, but I decided to make it for everyone instead."

"Oh, Honey, you don't have to cook for us. It's not your job to take care of us. It's our job to take care of you," Bruce said.

"But I like cooking; I'm good at it," Evie protested.

Thor sighed. "Fine, you can cook occasionally, but only if someone is here to assist you."

"Okay, Daddy. Now let me serve everyone."

"Nope, you cooked we serve you," Tony said, then sat Evie down in the chair in the kitchen, "But I guess we should help Fury to the couch before someone trips on him."

Thor picked up Fury and not very kindly deposited him on the sofa, then he turned and went back into the kitchen and got some dishes and began to set the table, while Loki sat down next to Evie and talked about magic. Everyone bustled around the kitchen, putting everything into serving plates and taking it to the table. Pepper made toast to go along with the bacon and eggs.

Once everything was on the table, everyone sat down and began to serve themselves. Thor served Evie a little bit of everything in a small portion. The doctor said that she needed to eat small portions several times a day so that she could gain weight, but Thor wanted her to try what she had made. He knew that she had never eaten what she had cooked for her relatives.

As they all began, they complimented Evie on her cooking and thanked her again for going to all the effort. Evie beamed under the praise, "You're welcome," She told the Avengers shyly. After breakfast, The Avengers cleaned the kitchen, and from there, they talked about showing the city to Evie, but first, they needed to wait for Fury to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9 Team Meeting

Evie, Pepper and the Avengers gather around Fury, who is still out cold on the couch, "Should we be worried," Clint asked.

"Nah, he'll be fine," Tony said. Though, in reality, he was a little worried that Evie hit Fury a little bit too hard, but he wasn't going to make a big deal about it. He didn't want to scare Evie.

Tony caught Loki's eye and gave him a worried look. Loki rolled his eyes. Whatever brain damage Evie had caused, Loki would fix it. He also didn't want this niece to be frightened. So with an exaggerated sigh, Loki stepped forward.

"I shall wake the Director. Then we'll have to talk to the annoying man."

With the wave of his hand, a green mist left Loki's hand and surrounded Fury's head. The mist traveled up Fury's nose and out his ears, fixing whatever damage Evie had caused. Once, Loki was finished, Fury's eyes popped open.

"What the F-"

"Ah, ah, Cyclops, no cursing in front of the kid," Tony told Fury.

Fury looked around and made eye contact with Evie, who was in Thor's arms. She gave him a shy smile, but Thor gave Fury a warning look. Nick slowly sat up and felt his head; there was no sign that he had been hit with a flying frying pan. He was surprised that he didn't even have a headache. Fury looked at Loki, who smiled at him mischievously.

'Great, I owe Loki for not having a concussion,' Nick thought.

Fury looked at Evie again, who seemed very remorseful, "I'm sorry I hit you with the frying pan, Mr. Fury."

Nick stood up and fixed his coat, "That's alright, Evelyn, I shouldn't have been sneaking around." Fury told the little girl who beamed at him after he had accepted her apology.

Thor nodded his head in approval. Pepper stepped forward to address Fury, "Director Fury, since you're here, would you like some breakfast? Evie made plenty."

Fury looked at his Avengers and shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

He stood up and followed Pepper into the kitchen. Pepper directed him to sit down, and she served him the leftover eggs, bacon, and waffles. They were still nice and warm. Fury looked at the food, surprised that a ten-year-old could cook all that.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Pepper, answered his unasked question, "Evie's been cooking for her relatives since she was five."

Fury felt a wave of anger wash over him, but his expression didn't change. He only nodded to Pepper and began to eat his breakfast. He thought that Evelyn's cooking was delicious, and he would tell her when he finished.

After Fury finished his breakfast, he came out into the living room. Tony looked up at Fury from showing Evie how to use a Starkpad, "So, what brings you by, Fury?"

"I only came by to meet Evelyn," Fury said.

Tony looked at Fury suspiciously as did Thor and Loki. They all knew there was something more to Fury's visit than just coming to meet Evie. Evie innocently looked at Fury and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Fury. Is it true you lost your eye in a fight with a cat?" Evie asked.

"No, who told you that?"

Evie looked at Tony, who grinned at Fury, "No, Evelyn, I lost in the war."

"Oops, sorry about that."

"That's alright, Stark was only kidding," Fury said as he glared at Tony.

"I also came by to talk to you all about a few things," Fury glances at Evie, "In private."

Loki walks over to Evie, "Come along, Niece, while they talk business, I shall teach you a bit of magic."

Evie's blue eyes light up, "Okay, Uncle Loki, that would be brilliant."

Loki took Evie by the hand and teleported down to their floor. Once they were gone, Steve looked at Fury, "What is it that you needed to talk to us about, Director Fury?"

"I wanted to inform you about the Evelyn situation."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "They Evie, situation?"

Fury sighed, "Yes, Stark, the Evelyn situation."

The Avengers all looked at each other, "What kind situation could there be about Evie other than she's the sweet little girl who happens to be a witch and a demigod?" Clint asked.

"Evelyn is also considered the savior of the British Wizarding World."

"How?" Natasha asked.

Fury then went on to explain what happened the night that Evie's mother and stepfather died. He told them all about the Dark Lord Voldemort coming after Evie and that somehow he was destroyed that night. Fury also explained to them that now Evelyn Potter was known as The Girl Who Lived.

"And these idiot wizards honestly think that a fifteen-month-old baby had the power to defeat a powerful Dark Lord," Tony asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Isn't it more likely that Evie's mother defeated him," Steve asked.

"Yes, but since she died, they don't see it that way," Fury said, "And with their most respected leader declaring Evelyn their savior, the Wizarding World believed it."

"So what now," Clint asked.

"When they find out that Evelyn is missing, Dumbledore is going to start searching for her, and he won't stop until he finds her and takes her back," Fury informs the team.

Everyone turns and looks at Thor, who has been sitting there quietly, listening to the entire conversation. He was casually tossing Mjolnir in the air and catching it, "They can certainly try and take her from me, but they will find it very difficult indeed."

"Yeah, I'm not letting that little girl go anywhere with a bunch of sycophantic idiots following a Gandalf wanna be." Tony asserted.

Everyone else agreed.

"Besides, they're going to be looking for Evelyn Potter, not Evie Thorsdottir," Clint observed.

"That's true," Steve said, "And from Thor said, Evie looks completely different from what she did before."

Thor nodded, "Yes, she does, the glamour had her appearance to look like her mother and father. But now, no one will recognize her."

Fury nodded, "Nevertheless, we can't be too careful, I'm sure these people will do anything to get their savior back," Fury informed them.

"They'll have to get by us to do it," Steve declared.

Now that Fury had given them the information that they needed, he decided that he needed to get back to base. After Fury left, Tony clapped his hands, "Alright, everyone, get dressed. It's time to take the little lightning bug out and show her a good time."

Everyone agreed and headed for their floors to get ready. Today the Avengers were going to show Evelyn Thorsdottir the sights and sounds of New York City.  



	10. Chapter 10 Evie's Day Out

When Thor got to his floor, he saw that Loki and Evie were having an animated conversation about magic. He smiled when his daughter turned and ran up to him and jumped into his arms, "Daddy, is your meeting over? Did Mr. Fury leave already?"

"Yes, Petal, Fury has left already. And now that he is gone, we are going to take you an outing to see the city," Thor tells his daughter.

She smiles brightly at him "Oh, that sounds like so much fun, where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want to go, little one."

Evie thinks for a minute. There were so many things she had never done before, and now she had the opportunity to see anything she wanted with her new family. But Evie decided that what she wanted to do was go to the zoo.

"Can we go to the zoo, Daddy?"

"Of course we can, Petal. I'm sure the others will not have a problem with that. JARVIS, will you inform the others that my petal wants to go to the zoo, please?"

****Right away, Prince Odinson.****

JARVIS informed everyone about what Evie wanted to do and so everyone dressed accordingly. Everyone met downstairs, and Tony and Pepper went in one car with Happy to distract the press while the other loaded up in another vehicle and headed out in the opposite direction. Once Tony lost the paparazzi, for now, he and Pepper met up with the rest of the Avengers and made their way to the Bronx Zoo.

Evie, Loki, and the Avengers got out of the vehicles when Pepper and Tony arrived. They made their way across the parking lot with Evie holding on to her Daddy's hand. They arrived at the ticket booth, and Tony bought all-day passes for everyone. Evie's eyes widened when they entered the zoo; she had never seen anything so beautiful. The first thing that Evie saw was the Bison exhibit. Her eyes widen at the sight of the animals; she started pulling Thor towards the exhibit.

"What are those?" Thor asked.

"Those are Buffalo, or Bison, Daddy. They used to roam the United States by the millions," Evie informed her father as she stared at the majestic animals grazing.

Tony walks over to Evie, "That's right, Evie, how did you know?"

"Oh, I love animals, Tony. I've read about loads of different species. When Aunt Petunia would let me leave the house, I would go to the library to read."

Tony nodded, noting that Evie said when her aunt would let her out, but he didn't say anything. They stayed watching the Bison for a while then moved further into the zoo; the next thing that they saw where the Sea Lions. There was a large crowd watching the Sea Lions swim and do tricks, so Thor picked Evie up and put her on his shoulders so that she could see over everyone else. She laughed and clapped along with everyone else at the Sea Lions' antics. Evie was even allowed to give them some fish.

Evie, Loki, Pepper, and the Avengers slowly made their way through the entire zoo seeing every exhibit. When they saw the birds of prey, Clint took Evie from Thor and started telling her about the individual birds. He even took her to see the aquatic birds and Sea birds. And so it went, every time they would get to an exhibit that one of the Avengers like they would take Evie and tell her about the animal.

They stopped for lunch after their Treetop Adventure, where they could climb and use the ziplines. Clint insisted that he help Evie with the ziplines. All they could hear was Evie screaming in delight as she zipped through the trees with Clint as the others followed.  
As they continued through the zoo, Thor noticed the reptile house, "Tony, is that where they keep the snakes.," Thor asked.

"Yeah, big guy, did you want to go in?"

"Yes, I love snakes. There was this time when we were children that Loki transformed himself into a snake. And he knows I love snakes, so when I went to pick up the snake to admire it, and he transformed back into himself and was like "BLEGH! IT'S ME!" And he stabbed me. We were eight at the time."

Tony, who had Evie on his shoulders, stared at Thor horrified; he turned to face Loki, who was laughing, "You stabbed Thor?"

The look on Tony's face made Loki laugh harder until he noticed Evie had the same expression. He cleared his throat, "It's was a little wound, nothing serious."

"I can't believe you stabbed Daddy," Evie said.

Thor let out a booming laugh, "It's alright, Petal I got him back. That was just the way we played."

Evie's brow furrowed, "You guys are violent."

"We're boys, Petal, that's the way boys play."

"Maybe on Asgard," Tony said.

"Oh, please, I have seen your American Football," Loki said.

"Yeah, but we don't stab each other," Bruce added.

"It would make it more interesting if you did," Loki said.

It was Pepper who intervened, "Okay, let's not talk about stabbing and go to the reptile house."

"Yes, let us go," Thor said and took Evie from Tony.

He set his daughter down, and they walked into the reptile house together. It was dark and humid, and Thor loved it. They made their way through the reptile house looking at different animals—Monitor Lizards, crocodiles, chameleons until they finally got to the snakes. Evie was fascinated with all the different species of snakes there were in the house. She stared at each of the snakes, and they stared back at her. Thor smiled, "Do you like the snakes, Petal?"

"Oh, yes, Daddy. When I was younger, I had a garden snake for a friend. We used to talk for hours."

Thor and Loki looked at each other, Loki kneeled next to Evie, "What do you mean you talk with the snake, Little One."

"Yeah, the snake's name was Ahktar, he said that I was a Speaker. I didn't understand what he meant; I thought it was just another freakish thing I could do."

"Can you understand other, snakes," Thor asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Ahktar is the only snake I ever talked to."

Loki took Evie by the hand and led her to one of the exhibits were there was a King cobra. The snake had been agitated by some kids tapping on the glass and was coiled in a strike position. Its hood fully displayed. Loki's eyes narrowed at the children, and he walked over to them.

"Don't you know you should not aggravate a poisonous snake?"

"What's he going to do, he's behind the glass," One of the kids snarked,

"Perhaps he is, but that doesn't mean he cannot get out."

Loki casually waved his hand, and an illusion of the snake appeared in front of the children causing the children to shriek and run away. Loki started to laugh and vanished the snake. He then beckoned Evie over.

"Uncle Loki, that wasn't very nice," Evie scolded.

"No, it wasn't, but it was entertaining, besides it was not right for them to be irritating such a majestic animal."

The snake relaxed, *_Too bad the human cannot understand me; I would get him my thanksss,*_ The snake said.

"The cobra said thank you, Uncle Loki."

The cobra's head snapped towards Evie in surprise, *_A Ssspeaker! Child, you can understand me?*_

"Yes, I can understand you just fine," Evie said.

*_Thisss isss wonderful, I have not spoken to a Ssspeaker in such a long time. What is your name, Child?*_

"My name is Evelyn Thorsdottir, what's your name?"

_*I am called Ventus. It isss nice to meet you Evelyn.*_

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ventus, you're from India, right?"

*_Yesss, I am.*_

"Is it nice there?"

*_Very, I have not been home for many years. That was the last time I spoke to a Ssspeaker.*_

"Are Speakers common in India?"

*_Yesss, they usually are magical people,*_ Ventus tilted her head to the side, *_You must be a witch, Evelyn if you can talk to me. But that is not all you are; I can sssmell that you are different from other witches.*_

Evie smiled, "I am a witch. My mother was a witch, but my father is Thor, the God of Thunder," Evie explained.

Ventus nodded, _*I have heard of him, the humans talk about him and the other human that sssaved the cccity.* Ventus explained, *Ssso then you are a demigod, no wonder I can sssmell power on you.*_

"You can understand humans?!"

Ventus laughed,_ *I have been alive a long time, Little One, I have learned several languages, it passes the boredom.*_

While Evie is hissing at the Cobra, Thor and Loki are watching her fascinated. Thor looked at Loki; his brother smiled at Thor, "She's a Parselmouth. It's a rare gift among the wizards of Midgard," Loki explained.

Thor nodded, suddenly Evie turned to him and smiled she grabbed Thor's hand and pulled him towards the snake, "Ventus this is my father, Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, and this is my uncle Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard," Evie said as she took Loki's hand.

Ventus bowed, *_It isss an honor to meet the father and uncle of little Evelyn.*_

"She said it's an honor to meet you both."

"Tell her the honor is ours," Thor said.

"She can understand you, Daddy, Ventus has learned human languages. She said that it passes the boredom," Evie suddenly got this mischievous look on her face, "Ventus, would you like to go home?"

The snake shook her head no, *_Thank you for the offer, Little One, but I have heard that my people are in danger in the wild, I think it would be safer for me to remain here. Though it would be nice if you could come to see me once in a while.*_

"I would love to, Ventus. I'll try to come back as often as I can."

"What did you say to her, Petal," Thor asked.

"I asked her if she wanted to go home, but she said she was safer here."

Thor and Loki nodded, "Come along, Petal, say your goodbyes. We need to continue with our tour," Thor said.

"Okay, Daddy. I need to go, Ventus, it was nice meeting you."

*_It wasss nice meet you asss well, Evelyn, please be sure to talk to the others, they too would like to ssspeak with you.*_

"Okay."

And so it took Thor, Evie, and Loki two hours to leave the snake house. Evie talked to every single snake there. They were so happy to speak with her and were excited to find out that she would visit them again.

Once they left the reptile house, Evie and the others continued seeing the rest of the animals in the zoo. By the time they got back to the Tower Evie was dead on her feet, Thor carried Evie to her bed, he took off her shoes and tucked her into her bed. He kissed his daughter's head and let her sleep until it was time for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11 First Impressions

When Evie woke up from her nap, it was to JARVIS informing them that dinner was ready. Evie sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Mr. JARVIS, do you know where my Daddy is?"

****Yes, Miss Evie, he's in the training room with your uncle Loki and Captain Rogers. I have informed them that dinner is ready and they will be up shortly.****

"Thank you, Mr. JARVIS."

Evie got up and made her way to the elevator, and JARVIS took her to the penthouse where Pepper and Natasha were making dinner. The women made spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, and salad. For dessert, they made a chocolate cake. The elevator doors opened, and Evie came into the penthouse.

"Mmm, it smells good in here," Evie said with a smile.

"Thank you, Honey," Pepper said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Why don't you help me set the table. I'll put the plates, and you put the silverware," Natasha suggested.

Evie nodded and grabbed the silverware from the drawer. She followed behind Natasha, who set down the plates and wine glasses, and Evie would put down a napkin and silverware. By the time they finished, Tony had come downstairs after taking a shower. He smiled at Evie and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hello there, lightning bug."

Evie giggled, "Hello, Tony."

"Are you ready for dinner?" Tony asked.

"Yes, oh, I forgot I need to take my vitamin. Let me go get it."

"I'll go with you, Mini Point Break."

Evie stared at Tony, confused but shrugged. She had heard Tony call her daddy that but she didn't know what it meant. She and Tony walked into the elevator and went back to Thor's floor. Evie went into the kitchen, and Tony followed her, "Can you get that bottle, please, Tony?" Evie said and pointed to the bottle on the shelf.

Tony took down the bottle and read the label. He took one vitamin out and then got a glass of water for Evie. She received her pill then drank the rest of the water, "Okay, let's go back."

They went back to the elevator and went back to the penthouse. By that time, everyone else had shown up. Thor beamed when he saw his daughter come in with Tony, "Where were you, Petal?"

"I was taking my medicine, Daddy."

Thor nodded and then helped Evie into the seat next to him. Evie was served a little bit of salad and spaghetti and meatballs and a slice of garlic bread, "Eat as much as you can, Evie," Thor told her.

"Yes, Daddy."

As soon as everyone was served, they began their meal. The adults had wine, while Pepper poured Evie some juice. They all sat around eating and drinking. Evie managed to eat all of her food and ask for seconds, which pleased Thor to no end. His little girl was beginning to get an appetite and was slowly putting on weight. After dinner, Pepper served them all chocolate cake and coffee, milk for Evie, and they had it in the living room where they decided to watch a movie.

As they were watching the movie, Thor and Loki suddenly felt a twinge. It was Heimdall calling them back to Asgard. Thor looked at Loki, "Did you feel that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Heimdall is calling both of us," Thor said.

"Daddy, I felt something weird just now," Evie told her father.

Thor smiled, "That would be Heimdall calling us to Asgard."

Evie's eyes widened, "We're going to Asgard?" Evie said apprehensively.

"It would appear so, Niece, do not worry, I'm sure that it's only your grandparents wanting to meet you."

Evie nodded. She hoped that's all it was; she knew that Odin didn't like Midgardians from what Evie had read in Mythology, and she was scared that he wouldn't like her.

Thor watched his daughter slowly start to panic. He picked her up and placed her in his lap, "Your grandparents will love you, My Princess, as I love you."

Evie took a deep breath, "Okay, Daddy. Do I need to go pack?"

"No, we shouldn't be in Asgard very long," Thor told her.

Then Thor stood up with Evie in his arms, "My friends, I hate to cut this short, but Evie, my brother, and I are being summoned back to Asgard."

"How long will you be gone," Clint asked.

"Not very long, I would think. Perhaps a few days."

Everyone nodded, "Okay, Point Break, and when you get back, I'd like to talk to you about something," Tony said.

"Of course, Tony."

After Evie said her goodbyes to everyone, she, her father and uncle went out onto the roof. Thor held onto Evie tightly, "Do not let go of me, Petal, the trip will be quick."

"Okay, Daddy."

With that, Thor called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost.

A bright rainbow light engulfed the trio, and they were pulled towards the sky. Evie had her eyes tightly shut, but slowly she opened them. She looked around and saw the stars and planets whipping by; her mouth fell open to see such beauty. A few seconds later, they landed in the observatory of Asgard. Evie looked around and spotted a dark-skinned man with amber eyes wearing gold armor, holding a long sword, staring at them. Evie knew instantly who he was.

Evie gulped, "Hello, Mister Heimdall."

"Hello, Princess Evelyn. Welcome to Asgard," Heimdall said, giving Evie a small smile, "Welcome home, Prince Thor, Prince Loki."

"Thank you, Heimdall," Thor said, "Are my parents in the throne room,"

"Yes, they are waiting for you to bring Evelyn to them," Heimdall said.

Thor brightly smiled at Heimdall, "Thank you, Heimdall."

With that, Thor shifted Evie in his arms and strode out of the observatory with Loki following behind. The got to the horses that were waiting for them, and Thor handed Evie to Loki. He got on his horse, and Loki gave Evie back to him. Once Loki was on his horse, the trio rode to the palace. Evie's eyes were wide as she looked at the golden palace in front of her. She gawked at everything around her as they entered the city. There were so many sights and sound that Evie was a little intimidated by it all, she clung tighter to Thor and whispered in her ear, "Do not be afraid, my brave little warrior. The people of Asgard will love you."

"Are you sure, Daddy?"

"Of course, you are their princess."

The arrived at the palace steps, and a stable boy came running out to take the horses for Thor and Loki. He bowed to the princes and then took the horses away. Thor put Evie down, he grabbed her by the hand and led her inside. Evie's head swiveled around, and she took in everything around her. She noticed that all the servants would bow to her father and uncle, calling them 'My Prince.' Then she sees that they were calling her Princess as well.

Evie blushed and started waving at everyone they passed; she didn't want to seem rude. Thor looked down at her and smiled, Evie didn't realize it, but by her acknowledging the servants she was endearing herself to them. It made Thor proud of his daughter. As they started getting closer to the throne room, Evie starts slowing down. Thor looked at her, concerned, "Are you alright, my love?"

Evie took a deep breath, "I'm scared."

Thor stopped and kneeled in front of Evie, "You have nothing to be frightened of. Your grandmother is going to love you."

"And Grandfather?"

Thor looked up at Loki, and Loki nodded, "He may be a little gruff with you, but he's like that with everyone, so do not worry."

"I know Odin doesn't like Midgardians, Daddy."

"It's true, he doesn't, but you are only half, and you are my daughter and heir. There is nothing to worry about."

Evie looked into her father's bright blue eyes and nodded. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves and let it out slowly, "Alright, I'm ready."

Thor smiled at her, "Alright, come along," Thor stood then retook his daughter's hand.

They made their way into the throne room, Evie's mouth fell open when they walked in. Everything was made of gold; there were guards lined up along the walls with intimidating weapons, all with wearing a serious look on their faces. Usually, the room would be filled with all the nobles of Asgard, but that day, it was empty. Evie looked up, and she saw sitting on a golden throne on a high dais, an intimidating man dressed entirely in gold armor, he had a long flowing cape and a golden eye patch over his right eye.

Standing next to him was the most beautiful woman Evie had ever seen. She was wearing a long flowing gown made of silk, her blonde hair was done in intricate braids, and she wore a gold necklace and several golden bracelets. The beautiful woman smiled at Evie, making the little girl relax somewhat.

Thor led Evie towards the bottom of the steps with Loki following behind, and all three of them kneeled and bowed their heads, waiting for acknowledgment from the Allfather. Odin sat on his throne and stared at the trio for a few moments. His eye looked over the little blonde girl that was his granddaughter. He didn't like that she was half Midgardian, but Odin had to admit to himself that she was very powerful. He could sense it from where he was.

Odin looked over at Frigga, who nodded, confirming his suspicion. And even though Odin did not approve of Thor fathering a demigod, that was no fault of the child; he couldn't punish Evelyn for something she had no control over. Nor could he punish Thor for something he did not know of. So the only other option was to accept that this little girl was his first granddaughter and heir to the throne of Asgard.

"Rise, Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson, and Evelyn Thorsdottir."

The trio stood and looked up at Odin. He looked at each of them in the eye and was startled to see how much Evelyn resembled her father. There was hardly any trace of her mother in her, "You may approach."

Thor, Loki, and Evie made their way up the steps until they stood in front of Odin, who was now standing. Odin looked down at Evie, "So you are my granddaughter."

Evie squared her shoulder and looked Odin in the eye, "Yes, Allfather, I am your granddaughter."

"Are you not afraid of me, child?"

"Of course I am, but I am not going to cower in front of you, like a scared little mouse."

Odin's lip twitched. "You're a brave little thing. You certainly are your father's daughter. Evelyn, I would like to present to Queen Frigga, your grandmother."

Evie turned towards her grandmother and beamed at her. Frigga could help but step forward and hug her granddaughter. "It is so good to meet you, Evelyn, finally, or do you prefer Evie?"

"Evie, if you don't mind, Grandmother."

Frigga laughed, "Evie it is then, come, let us get you some appropriate clothes for Asgard while your grandfather talks to Thor."

"Alright, Grandmother," Evie said and takes her grandmother's hand.

"Frigga, take our granddaughter to the healers first," Odin said.

"As you command, husband."

After that, Frigga and Evie left the throne room.

Odin turned back to his sons, "Come, let us retire to my study. I wish to know more about my granddaughter," With a flurry of his cape Odin left the throne room.

"That went better than I thought," Loki whispered to Thor. Thor only nodded as they followed their father.

As Frigga and Evie walked down to the healers' room, Frigga pointed out all the sights of the castle and told stories to Evie about Thor and Loki when they were little. When they arrived at the healers' room, they walked in and were greeted by one of the healers.

"Greeting, Your Majesty, how can I be of service?"

"Hello, Healer Eir, I have brought Princess, Evelyn, my son Thor's daughter. She has been living on Midgard since her birth, and the Allfather wanted her to receive an examination."

"Of course, Your Majesty, this way if you please."

Frigga took Evie's hand and led her to the Soul Forge. Healer Eir explained to Evie what they were going to do and that all she had to do was lie down. Evie agreed and got on the bed. Once Evie laid down on the bed, the examination got started, Healer Eir shook her head, Frigga came around so that she could see what Eir was seeing and gasped. They could see all the improperly healed breaks that Evie had and that she was very underweight for her age.

Healer Eir asked Evie how she got those injuries. Evie hesitated at first, but with an encouraging nod from Frigga, Evie told Healer Eir of the abuse she suffered under the Dursleys.

"Disgraceful to treat a child in such a manner."

"Can you heal her," Frigga asked.

"Without a doubt, your majesty, it will only take an hour to heal all the damage those horrible Midgardians have done to our Princess."

And so, the healers got to work on healing all the damage that was done to Evie. While that was going on, Odin sat in his study growing angrier and angrier by the minute while Thor and Loki explained the state in which they found Evie, "I will strike them down myself for the harm that they caused my granddaughter. And if this Dumbledore thinks he can take Evelyn from us, he is sorely mistaken. If he tries, his Magical World will suffer the wrath of Asgard."

"But, there is still the problem with Loki's punishment. I am sorry, my son, you cannot return home just yet. You must complete your punishment, and Thor must be with you," Odin said.

"I understand, Father, it is what I deserve."

"Thor, if you like, Evelyn can stay here in Asgard with your mother and me while you go back to Midgard," Odin suggested.

"With your permission, Father, I would prefer that Evie stay with me. She will have plenty of time to return to Asgard, and I would like to continue to build my relationship with her."

Odin nodded, "Fair enough, but Heimdall will keep an eye on her, and if any trouble occurs, he will bring her to Asgard."

"Fair enough."

"I will also give more of your powers back, Loki, but only enough so that you can teach Evelyn," Odin said.

"Thank you, Father, I will not disappoint you."

"Good, now let us arrange a feast for tomorrow night so that Evelyn can meet her subjects. For now, she must be tired. I will have her rooms set up next to yours, Thor, with an adjoining door."

After their discussion, Thor went looking for his little girl. He found her being led from the seamstress' room, and she was now wearing an Asgardian dress. He smiled at his daughter and picked her up, "You look beautiful, my Princess."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, My Princess. Now it's getting late; I think it's time we go to bed. Tomorrow I will show you around Asgard, and then we will have a feast in your honor."

"Her you are, Thor, I had a nightgown made for Evie, the rest of her clothes will be delivered tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mother," Thor said and kissed his mother.

"You're welcome, Thor."

"We shall bid you goodnight, now, Mother."

"Goodnight, Thor, Goodnight, Evie."

"Goodnight, Grandmother," Evie said and leaned down to kiss Frigga on the cheek.

With that, Thor carried Evie to the room adjacent to his and put her to bed. He went to his room to change then got into bed. A few minutes later, the door that joined their rooms opened, "Daddy, can I sleep with you? It's kind of scary being in the big room all alone."

Thor smiled, "Of course, my little petal. Come on get under the covers."

Evie smiled and ran into the bedroom and climbed into Thor's bed. Thor had a feeling she was going to want to sleep with him, which was okay with him. Evie snuggled into her father, sighed, and fell asleep. Thor chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 The Warriors Three

The next morning, Thor woke up with his little girl snuggled up against him. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, Evie sigh and lifted her head. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and smiled up at her father, "Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, My Princess. How did you sleep?"

"Good, thank you."

"That's good. Are you hungry, would you like to have breakfast?"

Evie's tummy growled at the mention of food, Evie blushed and nodded. Thor chuckled and told Evie to go back to her room, "A maid will be along shortly to help you bathe and get dressed."

"Okay, Daddy," Evie said then crawled over her father, kneeing him in the gut. Thor gave an exaggerated groan, and Evie giggled. He picked her up and set her down on her feet. Evie kissed Thor's cheek and ran to her room.

Upon entering a maid was already waiting for her, "Good morning, Princess Evelyn, I am Dagmar, I am your personal maid. I have prepared a bath for you, and your new wardrobe has arrived."

Evie stared at Dagmar, she was a little surprised that she had a maid it made Evie a little uncomfortable, "Thank you, Dagmar, but you don't need to help me."

"Oh, no, Princess, it is an honor to serve the royal family of Asgard. Queen Frigga thought that you would feel a little uncomfortable with a maid, but I assure you, Princess, that I love my work." Dagmar said with a smile.

Evie returned the smile and nodded, "Um, Dagmar, where's the bathroom?"

"This way, Princess."

Evie followed Dagmar into the bathroom. The bathroom was huge, made of white marble with gold trim. There was a large sink and vanity, the toilet, of course, and a large sunk in bathtub in the middle of the room, already filled with warm water and scented oils. Dagmar left Evie to do her business and then came back to help her get into the tub and began washing her golden blonde hair. She told Evie to pick whatever scent she wanted to use in her hair. Evie smelled all the bottles and picked a rose-scented one.

"Ah, lovely choice, this is one of the Queen's favorite scents," Dagmar informed Evie. Evie smiled and handed it to Dagmar, who proceeded to wash Evie's hair.

Once her hair was washed and rinsed, Dagmar left the bathroom so that Evie had privacy to wash. When she was finished, Evie got out of the tub and dried off with a big fluffy towel. Once she was dry, she called for Dagmar, who came in and helped Evie into her dressing gown. Dagmar led Evie to the vanity and sat her down. She then began to brush out Evie's hair.

"You have such beautiful hair Princess, and the same golden blonde as Prince Thor."

"Thank you, Dagmar."

"Did your mother have blonde hair as well?"

"No, I saw a picture of her once; she had flaming red hair. But I guess my father's genes are stronger since everyone says I look just like him."

"You do, Princess, although I think you have your mother's smile."

Evie beamed at Dagmar, "You think so?"

"Yes, Prince Thor has a beautiful smile, but yours outshines his."

"I guess it's because I'm so happy to be with my family finally."

"Perhaps so."

Once Evie's hair was dried and brushed, Dagmar asked Evie if she would like her to braid it for her, "Does everyone braid their hair here?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Then, yes, please."

Dagmar began to do an intricate braid on Evie's hair, almost like the way her grandmother has it. Dagmar only braided part of it, leaving a portion of it loose. When Evie looked in the mirror, she gasped. Evie seemed so different that she almost didn't recognize herself. Evie stood up and hugged Dagmar, "Thank you, Dagmar."

Dagmar, hugged her back, "You're welcome, Princess."

After that, they walked into the bedroom, where Dagmar helped Evie pick out a dress. Dagmar got Evie's underclothes, and Evie went behind the screen to change. As soon as she was dressed, she came out from behind the screen and twirled, "What do you think?"

"You look lovely, Princess."

"Thank you, Dagmar, and thank you for all of your help."

"You're welcome, Princess."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Dagmar went to open it. She bowed when she saw Prince Thor standing there, "Good morning, Dagmar, is my daughter ready?"

"Good morning, Princes Thor, yes the Princess is ready."

Thor stepped into the room when his eyes fell upon his daughter, his blue eyes lit up, and he smiled, "Petal, you look lovely."

Evie twirled again, "Thank you, Daddy, do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. It suits you very well. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Thor held out his hand, and Evie took then Thor led her away to the dining hall. As they walked, Thor explained that there would be a lot of people joining the for breakfast, including his friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, "I must warn you, Evie, that Volstragg may frighten you."

"Why, Daddy?" Evie asked, looking at Thor, confused.

"Well, my love, Volstragg is a large man, larger than Steve, and he's very boisterous. But I want you to know that he would never, ever hurt you. Volstragg would die to protect you, and he's a giant teddy bear," Thor told Evie with a wink.

Evie giggled, "Okay, Daddy, I'll try to stay calm."

"That's my little warrior."

They continued to walk and met up with Loki, who also complimented Evie on her dress and hair. Evie beamed at her uncle, "Thank you, Uncle Loki."

"You're welcome, my sweetling."

As they neared the dining hall, Evie could hear all the boisterous laughing and carrying on. She started to get a little nervous, but Thor gave her hand a little encouraging squeeze. When the guards saw the three royals, they bowed and opened the door for them. As soon as they entered the dining hall, everyone went quiet. Evie took a deep and reached out for Loki's hand as well for more comfort.

Everyone stood and bowed to all three of them and continued to stand until they reached the Royal table. Frigga stood up and embraced her granddaughter, "Good morning, Evie, my goodness, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Grandmother," Evie said, smiling up at her grandmother.

"You are welcome, my sweet."

Evie slipped past her grandmother and walked towards Odin a little shyly, "Good morning, Grandfather."

Odin looked down at Evie and studied her face, he hadn't noticed yesterday, but Evie did look precisely like Thor. He smiled at her and put his hand on her head, "Good morning, Evelyn, did you sleep well?"

"Not at first, I had to go sleep with Daddy. It was too quiet in my room, and I was a little scared." Evie told her grandfather.

Odin nodded, "Do not worry, Evelyn, you'll get used to being in Asgard soon enough. I want you to know that no one in this realm would dare harm you, alright?"

"Alright, Grandfather, thank you."

"You are welcome. Now go and sit with your father, and we shall have breakfast."

Evie nodded and walked towards Thor, who had a broad smile on his face. She sat down next to him, and he began to serve her some fruit from Asgard that he knew she would love. Some eggs ham and porridge. Evie looked up at her father, "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, My Princess."

After serving himself, father and daughter began to have their breakfast. Halfway through breakfast, the dining hall doors slam open, and Lady Sif and the Warriors Three come in. They are loud and boisterous, especially Volstragg. Thor smiles and stands up, "My friends, it is good to see you again."

"Thor! We heard you were back, and that you brought someone with you, another Midgardian perhaps," Fandral asked in a lascivious tone.

Thor frowned and clenched his fists, so he doesn't strike Fandral. Thor takes a deep breath, "I have brought my daughter to meet the king and queen," Thor said.

Sif and the others stop in their tracks, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, I do."

"With Lady Jane?"

"Odin's Beard, no! Evie is older than that; she is ten years old. Her mother was a witch," Thor explained.

"Well, where is she? Let's meet her!" Volstragg bellows.

Thor looks down beside him and found that Evie had disappeared. He looked at his parents and Frigga motions behind him. Thor looked behind him and saw that Evie was cowering behind him, holding onto his trousers. Thor frowns, then he realized why it was Volstragg that was frightening his daughter. Unlike Steve, Volstragg did resemble more Evie's Uncle Vernon more, and his loud voice was scaring her. Thor picked Evie up and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You have nothing to apologize for; I understand you're frightened, my petal."

"I don't want to be, Daddy, they're your friends. But he's so big and loud." Evie whispered in his ear.

"I know, love. Why don't you go with your grandmother while I talk to my friends? I shall find you later," Thor gently told his daughter.

Evie nodded and walked towards Frigga, who had her arms open. She wrapped her arms around Evie, and they left the dining hall. Frigga ordered that their breakfast be brought to the garden so that they could eat in peace. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three gave Thor a concerned look.

"Thor, what happened, why did your daughter look so frightened?"

"My friends, I have much to tell you about my daughter Evelyn. Come, sit down, and I will explain while we eat."

By the time that Thor and Loki finished telling Thor's friends about Evie, they had all lost their appetites. They couldn't believe that someone would treat such a sweet little girl in such a manner. Volstragg was mainly affected by what Thor had said, "So, I remind our princess of her abusive uncle?" He said sadly.

"It is not your fault, my friend, she is not accustomed to large men being kind to her. Once Evie gets to know you and see that you a kind and generous man, she will warm up to you."

"But I suggest that you tone down your exuberance, Volstragg. You tend to be quite loud," Loki said.

"I agree with Brother. Only until she gets used to you," Thor said.

Volstragg nodded.

While this conversation was being held, Frigga and Evie were in the garden enjoying their breakfast. Evie marveled at all of the beautiful flowers and trees and birds that drank from the pond. Evie looks out over the garden and sighs, she reached for some bacon and nibbled on it. Frigga watched her granddaughter out of the corner of her eye.

"Evie, what's the matter?" Frigga asked.

"I think I disappointed Daddy."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he wanted me to meet his friends, and I was too scared to do it."

Frigga took a sip of her juice, "Evie, there's nothing wrong with being afraid."

"Daddy isn't afraid of anything," Evie said with a sigh.

"Of course I am, my love," Thor said as he walked out into the garden.

Evie's head whipped around when she heard her father's voice. Thor walked towards his daughter and sat down next to her. He pulled Evie into his lap and kissed her head. Evie stared at Thor wide-eyed, "You, Daddy, what are you scared of?"

"I'm scared sometimes when I go into battle. I'm scared I won't be a good king. But mostly, I'm afraid I won't be a good father to you, my precious."

Evie hugged her father fiercely, "Oh, Daddy, you could never be a bad dad. You're the best father in all the nine realms," Evie said with a smile, "You love me more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Thank you, Petal."

Evie kissed her father's cheek. Thor smiled at her, then served himself and Evie more food, and they finished their breakfast with Frigga. After they finished, Thor decided to take Evie on a tour of the village. They went to the stables where Thor had the stable boy saddle his horse. When the horse was ready, Thor got into the saddle and the stable boy handed Evie up to him. He placed Evie in front of him and they headed out to the village down below. 


	13. Chapter 13 Making Friends

Thor and Evie rode down to the village. Evie sat in front of her father, looking around in wonder at how beautiful Asgard was. They quickly arrived at the town, and Thor dismounted his horse and helped Evie down. He tied his horse then took Evie by the hand, and they began walking through the town. Thor decided to take Evie to the marketplace so that she could see all that Asgard had to offer.

As they walked through the town, people would bow to Thor and Evie. Word had already spread that Thor had arrived from Midgard with his daughter, and people were excited to see her. At first, Evie felt a little uncomfortable with all of the attention she was receiving and hid behind Thor. But Thor explained to her that they were only anxious to see their new Princess, so Evie summoned up her courage and began smiling and waving at the people as she and Thor walk through the market.

As they walked through the market, people gave Evie flowers and sweets as gifts for her new princess while smiling happily at her for having the honor of meeting her future ruler. They went to the village square where some of the villagers were playing instruments and entertaining the people. Soon enough, children and adults began to dance. A little boy a few years older than Evie bowed to Thor and asked Evie if she wanted to dance. Evie looked at her father, who smiled at her and nodded, "If you want to, Petal go ahead."

Evie smiled shyly at the boy, and he took Evie by the hand, "I don't know how to dance," Evie told him.

"Do not worry, I will teach you," The boy said.

The boy led Evie out into the square; he but his hand on Evie's waist and put her's on his shoulder, then holding her other hand; the boy began slowly teaching Evie the dance steps. While they were dancing, the boy introduced himself, "Hello, Princess Evelyn, I am Bjorn Tyrson."

Evie blushed, "Hello, Bjorn, please call me Evie."

Bjorn smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you, Evie."

"It's nice to meet you too, Bjorn."

The two children began talking, and as they spoke, Evie didn't notice that her dance partner had started to make the dance steps more difficult, but now that she had relaxed, she was able to follow the steps quite easily. When she finally noticed, she began to giggle at how well she was doing. Bjorn began spinning Evie around the square. They eventually switched partners, but Evie's confidence had grown, so now she didn't feel as self-conscious. Evie laughed and joked along with the other children, and when the music had stopped, they all ran over to Thor to ask his permission to take Evie to get something cold to drink.

Thor was ecstatic that his little girl had found children to play with that he let her go, "As long as you stay within my sight," Thor said,

They thanked their prince and led their new princess off to some of the stalls to get some juice and sweets. After a while, Thor felt someone sit down beside him, "I see my boy has taken an interest in the Princess," Tyr, the god of war, said to Thor.

"Yes, he has. I know what you're thinking, Tyr. They are much too young for a betrothal. I am only now beginning to get to know my daughter. I am in no rush to see her married off."

"I know that Thor, but, interestingly, that the children of two gods are drawn to each other."

"Yes, it is. Perhaps the children's friendship will blossom into something more when they are older, but for now, we will be returning to Midgard, Tyr."

Tyr nodded. He hailed a barmaid to bring him and Thor each a stein of ale while they waited for their children to return. It wasn't until mid-afternoon that the children had returned from their adventure. They had shown Evie most of the village and all of their favorite places to play. When they returned, Evie's blue eyes were shining from all the fun that she had.

"Did you have fun, My Princess," Thor asked.

"Oh, yes, Daddy. They asked me if I could come back tomorrow."

"We shall see. We may have to return to Midgard tomorrow," Thor said.

Evie groaned, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, Loki's punishment is not over, he must return to Midgard, and we have to be with him."

Evie nodded, "Okay, Daddy, let me go tell my friends."

Evie ran to her friends and told them what her father had said; they all groaned and said to her that they hoped she could come back tomorrow. But if not, they wished her a good trip to Midgard. Evie waved to her friends and walked back to her father and the man that was sitting next to him. Bjorn had joined her.

"Evie, I'd like to introduce you to my father, Tyr god of war," Bjorn said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess Evelyn," Tyr said, then kissed her hand.

Evie blushed, "The honor is mine, Lord Tyr."

Thor and Tyr looked at each other and smiled, "I hope you had fun with my son, Princess Evelyn."

"Oh, yes, I did thank you. Bjorn showed me all around town," Evie said.

"Good."

"It was good seeing you both, but it is time that we got back to the palace, Tyr. I'm sure my mother is upset that Evie has missed lunch with her."

Tyr bowed to his monarch then beckoned his son. He put his arm around Bjorn's shoulder and led him back to their Mansion on the other side of the city. Tyr would have to make sure that Bjorn came to court a little more often while Thor and Evie were on Asgard. He didn't want to force anything; he only thought that the Princess could use more friends. Thor had told him of the rough life she had led until he had found her. And Tyr thought that his son would be a perfect playmate for the princess. Bjorn's instinct to protect those he cared about would serve him well when it came to Princess Evelyn.

When Thor and Evie arrived at the palace, Thor was informed that his parents were waiting to have lunch them. So Thor and Evie quickly went to their rooms and changed, then met with Odin and Frigga in another part of the garden to have lunch. Thor held Evie's hand as he led her through the halls of the palace towards the garden where his parents were waiting.

Thor and Evie enter the garden, and Evie smiled brightly at her grandparent. She ran up to her grandmother and grandfather and gave each of them a hug. Odin was a little stiff at first, but then he relaxed and squeezed his granddaughter back. Frigga crushed Evie to her, "How was your morning, Evie?"

"Oh, grandmother, it was so much fun, Daddy took me into the city. We went to the marketplace, and he showed me around. There were some musicians play, and a boy asked me to dance."

Odin and Frigga looked at each other then at Thor, who smiled, "What was his name, Evelyn," Odin asked.

"Bjorn Tyrson."

Odin relaxed at hearing that his granddaughter was dancing with a god's son. Evie regaled Odin and Frigga about everything she did that morning and how she ran around with her new friends exploring and having fun. Frigga smiled at seeing how happy Evie was. Odin was delighted seeing how many times she mentioned that Bjorn was with her and would show her most of the sights.

When Loki showed up, lunch was served. They continued to talk about all the fun the Evie had with the children of the city. Odin and Frigga would ask her question about how she was liking being in Asgard so far, "Oh, it's wonderful, I don't ever want to leave! But I know that we have to. I hope that Daddy lets us come back soon, though," Evie said.

"I'm sure some arrangments can be made, Evie," Frigga said.

While they were eating, Evie suddenly heard a voice further in the garden. It was very faint, but Evie could listen to it. *_If only thessse people would be quiet, I could enjoy my sunbath in peaccce*_ Evie heard

Evie's eyes widen when she finally realized that it was a snake. She slowly got up and made her way through the garden, "Evie, is there something wrong?" Frigga asked.

"No, grandmother, I only want to see something."

The adults all looked at each other when Evie got on her hands and knees and crawled under a bush. On the otherside of the bush, Evie found the most beautiful snake she had ever seen lying on a rock. The asp turned its head and hissed at her. Evie kept her distance, *_Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you,*_ Evie hissed.

The viper's mouth fell open, *_You underssstand me! What trickery is thisss?!*_

*_Yes, I can understand you perfectly. I'm known as a parcelmouth on Midgard,*_ Evie said to the snake.

*_Ah, I have heard of your kind, but I have never spoken to one. They do not exist on Asssgard.*_ The snake said, *What is your name, mortal?*

*_Evelyn Thorsdottir,*_ Evie responded.

*_You are the Princessss'ssss daughter? Very interesssting, I am Amunet, an Asgardian viper.*_

_*Are you poisonous?*_

_*Oh, my, yes, but I would never harm you or your family now that we have met, little Evie. How fortunate that we have crossed paths, I would like to be your friend, Evelyn Thorsdottir.*_

_*And I would like to be yours, Amunet, would you like to meet my family?*_

_*I would love to, Little One.*_

Evie picked Amunet, and the snake wrapped itself around Evie's shoulders. Evie crawled back out from under the brush. Everyone looked at her when she did, and suddenly, Odin jumped to his feet, "Evelyn! You must put that viper down; it is deadly!"

"No, grandfather, Amunet won't hurt me, she is my friend."

"How can you know that, my sweet," Frigga said, looking at Loki to get the snake away from Evie. Loki only smiled as did Thor.

"She told me."

Frigga and Odin looked at each other confused, "What do you mean she told you?" Odin asked.

"Perhaps I should explain, Father. Evie is a parselmouth. She can talk to snakes," Thor said.

"Is this common among Midgardians," Frigga asked.

"No, Mother, it isn't. It is a trait that only Magicals have, and it is rare among them as well. It must have been a dormant gene somewhere in Lily's line," Loki explained, "Or it could have come from the parasite I removed from Evie."

"What parasite," Odin asked.

Loki proceeded to recount what had happened at the hospital and what he had found. He told them that it had been feeding off of her magic, "I believe that it was a sliver of the man Voldemort's soul," Loki said while Thor was talking to Evie about the snake.

Frigga gasped, "Do you think that there could be more out there?"

"Perhaps, I shall look into it."

"So then, You believe that this parasite gave Evelyn the ability to communicate with any serpent?"

"It would seem so," Loki said.

Evie looked at her father, "Can I keep her, Daddy?"

"Does she want to come to Midgard with us, My Sweet?"

Evie hissed at the snake; she was quiet for a moment, then Amunet nodded. When Amunet agreed, a bright golden light appeared between Evie and the snake. Loki laughed, "The viper is Evie's familiar."

"What do you mean, Loki."

"Every witch or wizard on Midgard has a familiar. An animal that has a strong magical attachment to them. They are linked together forever."

"Really?" Evie asked.

"Yes, Little One, that is the way she wants to go with you to Midgard," Loki informed her.

Evie cheered, but then she smiled faltered, "Do you think Tony with let me keep her?"

Loki laughed, "I'm sure he will let you keep your scaly friend, Evie."


	14. Chapter 14 Surprise Gift

That night, Odin decided to hold a farewell feast for his granddaughter and sons. The people of Asgard had become more accepting of Loki after knowing that he had was punished correctly and that it was not of his free will that he had attacked Midgard. So, for the rest of the afternoon, Evie spent her time with Odin and Frigga as they told her embarrassing stories of her father and uncle, and they also got to know Amunet. Odin and Frigga found it fascinating that their granddaughter had this ability to talk to snakes.

"If only Thor had had that ability as a child, it would have saved him from getting trick by Loki so many times," Frigga said.

"Daddy told me what Uncle Loki did to him," Evie said with a grimace.

"It was a small wound, Evelyn," Odin said with a laugh.

Evie stared at her grandfather in disbelief.

"I did not find it funny, either, Evie," Frigga told her.

As they walked around the palace, they eventually made their way to a balcony overlooking the sparring ring where Thor was sparring with Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three. Since Evie was so short and couldn't look over the balcony, Odin picked her up and hitched her onto his hip so that she could see. Evie watched in fascination as her father battled all three of the men at once. He laughed heartily as he finally got to use his full strength against other opponents. Evie had learned that Thor had to be careful when he sparred with the other Avengers as he could seriously injure them. The only one that came close was Steve Rogers.

But now Evie's Daddy was laughing and joking around with his friends as they fought. Evie was a little concerned when she saw him go up against Volstragg. The man still frightened her, but after hearing from Bjorn that Volstragg was a teddy bear when it came to children, she tried to see that side of him instead of the intimidating side that reminded Evie of her Uncle Vernon.

Evie watched intently as Volstragg attacked Thor; they fought for a while, but in the end, Volstragg was no match for Thor. Once Volstragg yielded to her father, Evie cheered, "Yay, Daddy!"

Thor looked up at the balcony and saw his daughter; he smiled at her and bowed. Using Mjolnir, Thor flew up to the balcony and kissed Evie on the cheek, "Did you like that, my Petal?"

"Oh, yes, Daddy, it was so exciting. Will you train me to fight too like Lady Sif?"

"If that is what you want. You will be the greatest warrior in the Nine Realms," Thor said as he took Evie from his father and hugged her.

Evie tried to squirm away from him, "Ew, Daddy, you're all sweaty!"

The adults laughed, "Yes, I am, I suppose it is time for a bath and get ready for your farewell feast."

Evie looked at him, apprehensively, "I guess so."

"Do not be nervous. My Love, you will have a wonderful time. I will be there as will your uncle and grandparents," Thor said as he led Evie back to their rooms.

He looked down at her out of the corner of his eye, "Did I tell you that Bjorn will be there as well?"

Evie's face lit up, "He will?"

"Yes, he will,"

"Oh my goodness, I have to pick out a pretty dress and do my hair!" Thor frowned a little, thinking of his little girl liking boys. It was too soon for him. And he didn't think it was something he could handle.

Thor and Evie separated and went to their rooms to bathe and change. Evie's handmaiden Dagmar helped Evie pick out the perfect dress and braided her hair. When she was ready, Frigga came to pick up Evie, and they left to the dining hall together. As they walked into the hall, everyone in the room stood up and bowed to the two monarchs. Evie smiled at everyone, but her smile grew when she spotted Bjorn closer to the royal table. Evie sat down between Frigga and Loki and waited for Thor to show up.

A few minutes later, Thor came in and sat down on the other side of Odin, and the feast began. Frigga made sure that Evie got the choice cuts of meat and vegetables. She served her freshly baked bread slathered in honey butter, roasted potatoes, roast boar, and all types of fruits and vegetables that were only known in Asgard. Evie loved it all.

As the night progressed, the musicians started playing, and people began to dance. Thor stood up and offered his hand to Evie and took her out onto the dance floor and began to dance with her. He twirled her around, making her laugh, and she would switch partners, and they would do the same. Until finally, Bjorn asked Fandral if he could dance with Evie. She smiled brightly at her friend, and Fandral bowed. The two children danced the rest of the night together.

"It looks like you may have a new son-in-law, Thor," Fandral said to Thor as he stood next to him, taking a drink from his ale.

Thor glared at his friend, "Do not joke about such things. She is only a babe. I will not have her betrothed anytime soon."

"Still, it wouldn't be a bad match. And the children do seem fond of each other," Volstragg said.

"They are friends and have only met today. And we return to Midgard tomorrow. I'm sure they will forget all about each other in due time."

"I do not think so," Sif said as she motioned her head towards the children.

Thor looked and could see that Bjorn was whispering something in Evie's ear, making her blush and laugh. He almost went over to snatch his daughter from the boy, but they held him back, "He's only making her laugh, Thor."

Thor took a deep breath, "Alright."

After a while, Thor walked towards the youngsters so that he could once again dance with Evie. Bjorn graciously bowed to his prince and walked towards his father, who was waiting to take his son home. Thor lifted his daughter into his arms, "Did you have fun, My Princess?"

Evie yawned, "Oh, yes, Daddy, I had so much fun. This is the most fun I've ever had."

"I'm glad, Petal, but I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Evie puts her head on Thor's shoulder, "Okay, Daddy, I am a bit tired."

Thor chuckled and walked out of the hall, "I would imagine so after all that dancing you did."

Evie blushed but didn't say anything. Thor walked towards the royal wing. He arrived at Evie's room and went inside. He saw Amunet curled up on Evie's bed. The snake looked up when she saw Thor enter with Evie. The little girl quickly went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas while Thor waited. He picked her up and kissed her head, then put Evie in her bed.

"Goodnight, Petal," Thor said and kissed Evie once more.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"And goodnight to you, Amunet."

The snake nodded and slithered under the covers with Evie. Thor rolled his eyes and left Evie's bedroom.

The next morning, the royal family had a private breakfast. Evie's grandparents told her how much they were going to miss her and that they were looking forward to her next visit, "I can't wait to come back to Asgard either," Evie said.

"And when you come back, we will start on your magical lessons, alright," Frigga said.

Evie's eyes lit up, "Oh, yes, Grandmother, I can't wait."

"In the meantime, Loki will teach you some basics so that you can start getting control of your magic," Odin told her.

Loki nodded.

When they finished breakfast, Thor, Loki, and Evie made their way to the Bifrost. People had lined up along the rainbow bridge to see their Princes and Princess off to Midgard. The people cheered when the royal family came into view. When they got to the observatory Lady Sif, and The Warriors Three were waiting along with Tyr and Bjorn.

Thor's friends stepped forward and wished them all a safe journey. Volstragg hung back, not wanting to scare Evie. After hugging everyone. Evie steeled her nerves and walked up to Volstragg, "I'm going to miss you, Volstragg. Maybe next time we can get to know each other better."

Volstragg was stunned, but then he smiled at the little girl, "I would like that very much, My Princess."

Evie nodded towards the big man, making a last-minute decision, hugged him. Volstragg nearly cried; he sniffled and hugged Evie back. Evie smiled at Volstragg, then joined her father and uncle. The last one she said goodbye to was Bjorn. The children hugged each other, and Bjorn pulled a bracelet out of his pocket. It was a macrame bracelet with a fairy stone weaved into it.

"I made this for you yesterday so that you don't forget me," Bjorn said as he put the bracelet on Evie.

Evie looked at the simple but beautiful bracelet. She gave her friend a fierce hug, "Thank you so much, Bjorn; I'll never take it off."

They stepped away from each other, and Evie took Thor's hand. Amunet slithered up Evie's arm and settled herself across her shoulders inside her shirt. With that, Thor looked at Heimdall, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost." Heimdall did as he was told, and Thor, Evie, and Loki were sent to Midgard. They landed on the Helipad at Stark Tower.

Tony, who had been in his workshop, heard the commotion of the Bifrost, smiled; Evie was home. He couldn't wait to see his little lightning bug. Tony wanted to tell her the good news that he had found more relatives from her mom's side of the family. Namely himself.

It turned out that that feeling Tony had towards the little girl wasn't unfounded. It was what little magic he possessed calling to his family. Tony had done a little investigating. It turned out that he was a squib. He could feel magic but couldn't perform it. That's why Tony always felt a little weird around Loki. Tony started doing a little snooping and got the attention of MACUSA, who confronted him and wanted to know what he was looking for. At first, Tony was shocked to learn there was a magical government in the United States, but once he got over it, he told him what he was looking for. So, they directed him to Gringotts United States branch.

The goblins did a genealogy test on Tony, and he discovered that he came from a long line of wizards and witches. But as they started marrying muggles and No Maj, the magic started to get diluted, and they began producing squibs. Tony was one of those squibs. But, now and then, a witch or wizard was born into the family, and that happened to be Lily Evans.

So looking at the family tree, Tony and Evie were related, and he was her mother's second cousin, making Evie his cousin as well. But Tony wanted Evie to call him her uncle.

So hearing Thor and the others land on the helipad, Tony rushed upstairs to greet them. When Evie saw Tony, she ran towards him and threw herself into his waiting arms, "Tony! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Lightning Bug. Did you have a nice time in Asgard?"

"Oh, yes, I met my grandparents and Daddy showed me around the city, and I made some friends. I even brought one back with me. Her name is Amunet."

Tony looked around, "Oh yeah, where is she?"

"Right here," Evie said.

When Evie said that the Viper's head popped out of her shirt, Tony's eyes widened and he leaped back, "What the F-Heck is that?!"

Loki laughed, "It is Evie's Familiar, an Asgardian Asp."

"Is it poisonous?"

"Very."

"You can't-"

Tony didn't finish his sentence. He saw how Evie was looking at him with those big blue eyes and the puppy dog look. He looked up at Thor, who was doing the same thing. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, but you tell her not to bite anyone."

Evie hissed at the snake, and the snake nodded, "She said she won't bite anyone, not unless they threaten me or anyone I love. Oh, and one more thing, Tony. She thinks your funny."

"Of course, she does. Well, Evie, you're going to have to explain to Pepper why we have a poisonous snake in the tower now."

Evie's face falls, "Maybe you can do it?"

"I don't think so, squirt; you're on your own."

Evie sighs, "Okay."

"Now that that's settled, Thor, I want to talk to you and Evie about something. I found out some interesting information while you were away."  



	15. Revalation

Thor and Evie looked at each other and followed Tony up to the penthouse. Tony asked them to sit on the couch, "Do you guys want something to drink," Tony asked, "How about some juice, lightning bug?"

"Sure," Evie said.

"Point Break?"

"Nothing for me, thank you. Stark, what is this all about?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but I feel more than a little kinship with Evie, and I have been wondering why," Tony said.

"Yes, I have noticed. What have you discovered?"

"Well, I did some research, and I admit I should have asked your permission, but I used some of the blood we had on file to do a DNA test, and it turns out that Evie and I are related. When I started doing a little more snooping, I caught the attention of the Magical government here in the US. I told them what I was doing, so they helped me out. Long story short, Evie and I are cousins a couple of times removed."

Evie jumped off the couch and hugged Tony, "Really? We're related? That's wonderful, Tony! Does that mean I get to call you cousin Tony?"

"I prefer you call me Uncle Tony, or Tony, whichever," Tony said with a smile, and he picked up Evie. Evie wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, "I knew there was something special about you, Uncle Tony!"

"Thanks, Kiddo."

Thor got off the couch and patted Tony on the back, nearly knocking him over. "It is wonderful news, Tony, now we are related."

"Technically, we're not, but I'll take it. And since we are, I wanted to ask you if I could be Evie's godfather."

Evie's eyes widen, "Yes!"

Tony laughed, "I think that's up to your dad, lightning bug."

"What is this godfather you speak of?"

"It's a religious thing about baptism, but that's not the way I mean it. In our case, if something were to happen to you, I promise to take responsibility for Evie and do my best to get her to her grandparents as long as I get to see her too, and I'd like to pay for her education and stuff like that. She is the only family I have."

"I would be honored if you would become Evie's godfather, Tony."

There was a bright golden light that enveloped the room and passed through Evie, Thor, and Tony. Loki walked upstairs and looked around, "Who made a magical vow?"

"What do you mean, no one made a vow, Reindeer Games."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Were any promises made?"

"Well, I asked Thor if I could be Evie's godfather and promises to, oh!"

"Yes, Anthony, you made a magical vow. And by Thor accepting you as Evie's godparent, a solemn bond has been created between you three. Oh, bother, that means I can never harm you again," Loki said with a grin.

"Uncle Loki! You can't harm Tony. He's family."

"Oh, how so?"

Tony explained everything to Loki, who looked at him, surprised, "Well, isn't that interesting. Perhaps you have enough magic so I can train you."

"Uh, that's okay. I'd rather not find out," Tony said as he backed away from Loki, who had this grin on his face as he advanced towards him, "Oh, come on Stark, this won't hurt… much."

"No, no. leave me alone!"

Loki laughed, "I was only teasing; checking your magical core won't hurt at all."

Tony sighed, "Fine, let's get this over with."

Loki weaved his magic around Tony and smiled, "You have potential, Stark. You are nowhere near as powerful as Evie, but if you like, I can teach you some things."

"Really? Let me think about it; I'll get back to you," Tony said.

"Fair enough," Then Loki smiled his mischievous smile.

Tony looked at him, suspiciously, "What's with the face?"

"Evie, have you told your new uncle about your new friend and familiar?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I met a boy in Asgard."

Tony frowned, "You did; what's his name?"

"Bjørn Tyrson."

Tony furrowed his brow, "Tyrson, as in Tyr, the god of law and justice," Tony looked at Thor for confirmation, and Thor nodded.

"Oh, wow. And do you like this boy?"

"Oh, yeah, he's lots of fun, he taught me how to dance, and we became friends. Look, he gave me this bracelet, isn't it pretty? Bjørn said he made it himself." Evie said, holding out her wrist.

Tony took her wrist and examined it, "That's nice, Evie."

"Thank you, Uncle Tony," Evie said and smiled up at him.

Tony's heart warmed at hearing Evie call him uncle. He never thought in a million years that he would have family, and now that Tony did, he would do everything to protect her.

"I don't know if you were thinking of enrolling Evie in school while you guys are here, but if you want, I can look into it," Tony said.

"Why should Evie learn anything about Midgard if she is heir to the throne to Asgard," Loki asked.

"Because her mother was Midgardian, and it would be good for Evie to have friends her age," Tony explained.

Thor thought for a moment, "Perhaps Tony is right. What do you think, Petal?" Thor asked, looking at Evie.

"I've never had friends before; I think it would be nice," Evie told her father and uncles

All three men looked at each other, then Thor nodded, "Alright, Evie, if you wish to go to school here on Midgard, it is fine with me."

Evie hugged her father, "Thank you, Daddy."

Thor chuckled, "You're welcome, Petal."

"Alright then, leave it to me; I'll make all the arrangements. JARVIS, start a search for the best private schools in Manhattan."

**Right away, sir.**

It didn't take long for JARVIS to come back with a list of private schools for Tony, Evie, and Thor to go over; Loki wasn't interested; he only wanted to know when he would be able to train Evie in her magic. Evie looked over all of her choices and finally settled on either Trevor Day School or Wetherby-Pembridge School NY. It was a hard decision to make, but after talking to Tony and visiting the two schools Evie and Thor decided on Trevor Day school. It seemed to suit Evie better would help her develop her social skills.

Once the school was decided on, Tony, Thor, and Evie went for an interview. They had an interview with the director of the school, Andy Wilson. He explained the curriculum for the fourth grade and that Evie needed a Spanish tutor to catch up with the other students.

"No problem, I'll have Pepper make all the arrangements for Evie to get a tutor," Tony said.

Mr. Wilson talked to Evie privately for a little while to see what kind of student she would be and was thoroughly impressed by her knowledge, her enthusiasm to learn, and her dedication. He invited Thor and Tony back into the office, "Well, Mr. Stark, Mr. Odinson, I think Evie will fit in fine here at Trevor. Classes start on September 1st," Director Wilson told them, "Here's the supplies list that you'll need for school, Evie."

"Do I have to wear a uniform," Evie asked.

"No, we don't require uniforms here."

"Okay."

"Do you have any more questions," Mr. Wilson asked, looking between Tony and Thor.

"No, I think we have everything we need. All I need to do is pay the tuition," Tony said.

"Yes, we have financial aid available if you need it."

Tony raised an eyebrow at the director, who cleared his throat, "No, I suppose you don't. Well, the total for the school year is $53,900."

"No problem," Tony said, and he whipped out his credit card and handed it to the director. Director Wilson took Tony's card and went running it through. He came back with Tony's receipt and for the copy for him to sign.

Tony signed the receipt and took his copy, "Okay, then we'll see you on September first," Tony said and stood up. He shook the director's hand, as did Thor and Evie, and left the office.

As they made their way to the Happy who was waiting in the car, Evie started excitedly talking, "Oh, thank you so much, Uncle Tony, I can't wait to start school. This is going to be so much fun. When do I get my tutor?"

"As soon as I text Pepper and she can make arrangements, Lightning Bug," Tony said.

"Why don't I let you use the All Speak, Evie? It will much easier," Thor asked.

"Thank you, Daddy, but I want to learn Spanish; I don't want to cheat."

Thor was proud that his little girl would rather learn the language instead of having the knowledge given to her.

"Can we go buy my school supplies now," Evie asked, looking at Thor.

"Of course, Petal. We can do whatever you want." Evie hugged her father, then Tony and the others got into the car, and Happy drove them to Macy's to buy Evie her school supplies.

While they were at Macy's, Evie dragged Thor and Tony to all the school supplies, and they went down the list and got everything that she needed and got her a backpack to put everything in it. Evie was so excited about going to school. Evie knew that she would do well in school now that she could do her best in school. And now that her cousin wasn't going to be there, Evie knew that she would make friends for the first time in her life.

After they got her school supplies, Tony insisted that they do a little more shopping so that Evie could pick out more clothes. Even though Pepper had bought Evie some clothes, they didn't purchase her a lot, thinking that she would want to pick out clothes that would appeal to her. It took a while and a lot of encouragement from Tony and Thor, but eventually, Evie felt comfortable enough to pick out whatever she wanted.

After picking out several outfits, Tony took Evie to buy more shoes even though she didn't understand why she needed so many different pairs of shoes, "Well, you can't wear the same shoes for every outfit, now can you?" Tony explained.

"I guess not," Evie said with a laugh.

After they finished shopping and Tony had their purchases sent to the Tower, he took Evie and Thor on a tour of the city and then to lunch. Tony was having so much fun spending time with his new family, he didn't want the day to end. But as the day progressed, he and Thor noticed that Evie was starting to get tired and eventually headed back to the Tower.

When they got home, and Thor put Evie in bed, he went to Tony's floor to thank him for everything he had done for Evie. Tony smiled at Thor, "You're welcome, Thor. It's an honor to help you and Evie in any way I can. You're my family now," Tony sighed, "I guess that includes Loki too."

Thor laughed, "Yes, it does, Tony, and welcome to our family," Thor said and patted Tony on the shoulder.

Tony winced, "Thanks, Buddy."  



	16. Enter Sirius Black

Back in England, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, preparing for the coming term. He was excited about the term beginning. Seeing his students again always brought him an indescribable joy, and this year was marked a special occasion. It meant one more year until Evelyn Potter would attend Hogwarts. Albus hoped that this year would go by without incident, but he knew that with the Weasley twins starting their second year, it wasn't likely.

Professor Dumbledore was diligently working at his desk when abruptly, an alarm went off on the instruments he had set up on a nearby desk. His eyes widen, and he rushed towards the table. He looked over the tools and noticed that the wards surrounding the Dursley's house had come crashing down. That could only mean one thing. Evelyn Potter was missing and no longer considered number 4 Privet Lane her home.

Professor Dumbledore made his way to his fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. "Arabella Figg."

Dumbledore roared to life, and he stepped through. The minute he arrived at Mrs. Figg's home, he rushed out of the house and made his way up the street towards the Dursley's. What he found surprised him. The police roped off the entire house, and there were Muggle police swarming the place. A crowd had gathered, and they were all watching with interest. Fearing someone would spot him, Albus disillusioned himself and walked around the group. Still, as he made his way towards the house, he heard one of the neighbors say that the police had arrested the Dursleys for child abuse that the police were in the process of collecting more evidence against them.

"Poor Evelyn, who would have thought that the Dursleys had been abusing her for years," Albus heard one neighbor say.

"I heard that Petunia and Vernon confessed to their crime," Another neighbor added.

"Where is little Evie now," Someone asked.

"No one knows."

Dumbledore bit his lip and left. He had heard all he needed to hear. The savior of the Wizarding World was missing, and he needed to get her back. Albus needed to return to Hogwarts and use his tracking spells to find her. Once the old man was out of sight, he dropped the disillusionment charm and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. As soon as he arrived, he rushed to his office and checked his tracking spell. To his surprise, the spell was no longer functioning.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? How am I going to find that blasted girl now?"

Dumbledore sat down in his chair and began to think of a way to track down the girl, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of anything. Suddenly his head shot up, "Sirius Black."

Dumbledore stood up and began to pace the floor, "Yes, Sirius should be able to track her down. He's her godfather; there's a special bond between godparents and their godchild. With that bond, Sirius should be able to find her and bring her back from wherever she is."

Albus sighed, "I didn't want to have to get Sirius a trial, but it would appear I have no choice. There is no other choice, but I can't let Sirius go alone to track down Evelyn; he's going to need help."

Dumbledore went to his fireplace and fire called Remus Lupin, "Remus, my boy, could you come to Hogwarts? I need to speak with you about Sirius Black."

A few moments later, Remus stepped through the fire, "Why would you want to talk about that traitorous dog for, Headmaster?"

"I have recently come across some information that may prove Sirius's innocence in the murder of Lily and James. It turns out that Sirius never received a trial and never had a chance to tell his side of the story."

Remus looked at Dumbledore with hopeful eyes, "Do you think there's a chance he could be innocent?"

"We won't know unless he has a trial, but if he is an innocent man has been in Azkaban this entire time. I'm telling you this to see if you wanted to go with me to the Ministry."

"Yes, of course, Professor; when shall we go?"

"Immediately, my boy." With that, Remus and Dumbledore left for the Ministry of Magic to talk to Amelia Bones.

Dumbledore and Remus walked through the ministry and made their way to Amelia Bones' office. Her secretary showed in them; Amelia was surprised to see the headmaster of Hogwarts and Remus Lupin, "Professor, what a surprise. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Albus began to explain to Amelia all about Sirius Black. That Barty Crouch threw him in Azkaban without a trial and that he believed that Sirius was innocent. Amelia listened intently to everything that Dumbledore said. When he was finished, she promised that she would look into it right away. With that, Albus and Remus left her office.

A few days later, Amelia contacted Dumbledore to let him know that what he had told her was indeed correct; Sirius Black never received a trial and was wrongfully imprisoned, "I wanted to let you know that I will be going to Azkaban to release him and have him stand trial. I was wondering if you and Remus would like to come with me?"

"Yes, of course, Amelia, Remus, and I will be there shortly," Albus informed his former student. Albus quickly told Remus, and the two left for the Ministry to meet Amelia. Once they arrived, They took a portkey to Azkaban.

Sirius Black was sitting in his cell in his animagus form. He found that it was easier to deal with the dementors if he was an animal; they tended to ignore him in that form. While in his animagus form, Sirius could think more clearly and bring up his happy memories. Those memories were the only thing keeping him going: that, and the thought of getting his revenge on Wormtail. Sirius would imagine wrapping his hands around Peter's puggy neck and squeezing until the light left his eyes.

Sirius was reveling in that thought when he heard the door to his cell unlock. He quickly turned back into himself and waited for the guard to come in. He initially thought he was hallucinating when he saw Remus and Dumbledore walk into his cell, followed by Amelia Bones. But when Remus picked him up and hugged him tightly, Sirius knew it was real.

"Oh, Padfoot, I should have known you would never have betrayed James and Lily. Can you ever forgive me," Remus begged.

"Shut up, Moony. I'm only glad that someone finally figured it out. Professor Dumbledore, it's good to see you, sir."

"It's good to see you too, my boy; I'm sorry it took nine years to discover your innocence."

"Well, there still is the matter of your trial, but I'm sure you'll be found innocent and will be set free," Amelia said.

"Hello, Amelia. When will my trial be?"

"Tomorrow. That will give us enough time to get you cleaned up and looked over at St. Mungo's."  
Mungos Sirius nodded, and he leaned against Remus as he helped him out of the cell. They took a portkey to St. Mungo's hospital, where the healers were waiting for Sirius. He was ushered into a private room so that he could shower and change. Once he was more presentable, they began to examine him and heal as best they could in such a short time.

The following day, Sirius was escorted into the courtroom before the Wizengamot, where he was shackled to a chair and given Veritaserum and questioned. After discovering that Sirius was not the Secret Keeper for the Potter, but Peter Pettigrew was, he had blown up the alley and cut off his finger to escape in his animagus form. Sirius was declared innocent and set free with reparations for false imprisonment. He was also sent back to St. Mungos for further treatment.

After a series of potions and many sessions with mind healers, Sirius was released from the hospital in Remus's care. Even though Remus was a werewolf, there was no one else that Sirius could be entrusted to for the moment. Once Sirius was released from St. Mungos Hospital, Remus informed him that Dumbledore wanted to speak to them. The duo made their way to Hogwarts for their meeting with the Professor.

They entered Dumbledore's office, and their old professor greeted them warmly, "Sirius, my boy, you're looking much better."

"I feel better, Albus. Thank you again for helping me get out of Azkaban."

"You are more than welcome. Do you have any plans now that you are free?"

"Yes, I plan to buy a little cottage with Remus and get custody of my goddaughter," Sirius said happily.

Albus gave both men a sympathetic look, "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Sirius."

"Why not?"

"Evie has gone missing."

"What?!" Remus and Sirius both shouted.

"You said that Evie would be safe with the Dursleys," Remus said.

"The Dursleys?! Evie was never supposed to go to the Dursleys under any circumstances. She was supposed to go to Moony if I couldn't take her."

Remus sighed and looked down at his hands, "Sirius, the Ministry wouldn't let me take her. After you were sent to Azkaban, Professor Dumbledore took Evie to the Dursleys, and from there, I petitioned to get custody of her. But they said since I'm a werewolf, I had no rights to her. I kept trying for years to get custody. I'm still trying."

"Did you at least visit her," Sirius asked.

"I advised Remus against it, Sirius. I didn't want her life disrupted. And I thought it would be better that she grow up away from the Wizarding World for her safety."

"But, Petunia hates magic!" Sirius cried.

"And yet she accepted Lily's daughter with open arms," Dumbledore said, "But now, Evelyn is missing, and we have no leads as to where she has gone. The Dursleys are missing as well." Albus lied.

"I have had the Order looking for her, but so far, they have turned up nothing."

Sirius suddenly stood up, "Moony and I will find her," Sirius said, "My bond with Evie as her godfather should be strong enough for me to locate her wherever she is, no matter what."

Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "Are you sure you can do it, Sirius?"

"Absolutely. I only need to go to the Dursley's house to get a starting point. The bond will lead me right to her."

Albus pretended to think about it for a moment, then he nodded, "Alright, Sirius, go and find Evelyn. While you do that, I'll petition the Wizengamot to give you custody of her."

Sirius smiled brightly, "Thank you, Albus."

"You're welcome, my boy."

"Come on, Moony, let's get started."

And with that, Sirius and Remus left Dumbledore's office. Albus sighed and decided that he would wait to go to the Ministry to petition for Sirius to get custody of Evelyn. Albus didn't want to, but it was better for Sirius to have her than for her to be with whoever had kidnapped her. And Albus knew that now that Sirius was free, he had no right to Evelyn. It was the lesser of two evils.

It was night when Sirius and Remus apparated into the Dursleys back yard. The duo went into the house so that Sirius could cast the tracking spell. Sirius first had to find where Evie's bedroom was so that he had a starting point. Using the tracking spell to find her room, Sirius and Remus were horrified to find that Sirius's wand pointed to the cupboard under the stairs.

"Could this really have been her room," Sirius asked.

"It would appear so, Padfoot."

Sirius's face turned red with anger, "If I ever find the Dursleys, I'm going to kill them."

"We both will," Remus asserted, "But let's not think of that now. Our priority is to find Evie."

"Right."

Sirius closed his eyes and concentrated on Evie. He poured all his love into the bond he had with her as her godfather and waited for the bond to pull him towards Evie. But something was wrong; the bond as her godfather wasn't as strong as it used to be. Before, Sirius could pinpoint Evie down to a few inches of where she was, but now he couldn't get an exact location on her.

"I can't find her, Moony."

"What?!"

"Our bond has weakened somehow. The only thing I can feel is that she's not in the country anymore."

"Try harder."

Sirius closed his eyes, and concentrated harder. His eyes snapped open, "She's in New York, but I don't know exactly where."

"New York, how in Merlin's name did she get to New York?"

"I don't know, Moony, but we have to save her from whoever took her."

"Right. The first thing we need to do is get an international portkey to America and start our search from there," Remus said.

"Okay. We'll go in the morning. There's nothing more we can do for tonight."

Now that Sirius and Remus had a plan, they left the Dursleys house and went back to their cottage; tomorrow would be a busy day for them.


	17. Coming to America

The following morning, Remus and Sirius made their way to the Ministry to apply for an International Portkey to America. They informed the clerk that they were going on holiday in America so as not to raise suspicion. Sirius was grateful to Dumbledore for getting him out of Azkaban, but he knew the older man was lying about the Dursleys accepting Evie into their home. He knew that Petunia was always jealous of Lily and that there was no way that she would have taken the child unless Dumbledore had threatened her.

Remus and Sirius had also talked the night before about Dumbledore's timing upon getting Sirius released. Why had it taken the Great Dumbledore so long to figure out that Sirius was innocent? Unless it was to his convenience to have Sirius locked up so that he could be made Evie's magical guardian.

"The only reason he got you out, Padfoot, is because he lost Evie and has no idea where to look for her. And he knows with your bond you'll have an easier time," Remus told Sirius.

"I think you're right, Moony," Sirius sighed, "Dumbledore is planning to do something with Evie. And we can't trust him with her."

"Agreed, Padfoot. So then we're not going to tell him we're going to America to look for her."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

So, after Sirius and Remus received their International Portkey, they decided to go to Muggle London to buy some Muggle clothes to blend in when they went to New York. After their shopping trip, Remus and Sirius ducked down an alley and activated the Portkey. The portkey was supposed to take them into the heart of the city, but suddenly the two men felt their portkey pulled off course, and they landed instead at the Woolworth Building where MACUSA was located.

When Remus and Sirius landed, they looked around and discovered that they were in the customs area at MACUSA. The was an older gentleman standing there with a clipboard. He sighed when he saw the two wizards, "When is the British Ministry going to learn they cannot send their people wherever they want? Welcome to the United States, gentlemen. My name is Robert Burk. I'll be your immigration liaison while you are here in New York. What brings you to the US?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other; they had no idea that America was so strict about who they did and did not allow into the country. Remus cleared his throat and addressed Mr. Burk, "Good morning, I'm Remus Lupin, and this is my friend Sirius Black, and the reason for our visit is strictly recreational."

The minute Remus finished his sentence, an alarm went off, and a red light started flashing, informing Mr. Burk that Remus was lying. Mr. Burk frowned, "You want to try again, Mr. Lupin? And this time, you might want to tell me the real reason you're here."

Remus's eyes widened in shock, and he looked at Sirius, who had the same expression on his face. The duo had a silent conversation then nodded. Sirius stepped forward to address Mr. Burk, "We're here to look for my goddaughter. Somebody kidnapped her from her home in Surrey."

Mr. Burk frowned, "When was she kidnapped?"

"A week ago," Sirius told the man.

Mr. Burk raised an eyebrow, "And you're just now starting to search for her?"

"There were things that had to be settled first before we could begin our search," Remus informed the immigration agent.

"And how are you related to the child?"

"I'm her godfather, and Remus here is her uncle," Sirius explained.

Mr. Burk nodded, "Come with me. We have a record of every witch and wizard that enters the country. If she's here, we should be able to tell you where she is."

Remus and Sirius followed Mr. Burk to his office, and they sat down. Mr. Burk sat behind his desk and took out his wand, "Now, what is the child's name?"

"Evelyn Iris Potter," Sirius said.

Mr. Burk waved his wand over a piece of paper, and a list of people that entered the United States in the past month had appeared. He skipped down to the P's and began looking for Evelyn's name. He went through the list three times, but there was no Evelyn Iris Potter on the list, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but we have no record of an Evelyn Iris Potter entering the United States. Could she be here under a different name?"

"Try Evans."

Mr. Burk searched through the E's and came up empty. He shook his head, "There is no listing for an Evelyn Evans either."

Remus and Sirius were becoming desperate, "What about Dursley?"

Mr. Burk checked again, "No, nothing under that last name either."

"Is it possible she came into the country illegally," Remus asked.

"If she came in using No-Maj transportation, it's a possibility. Since she is a child, we won't catch it until she performs accidental magic. Are you certain she's here?"

"Yes, my bond with my goddaughter led us here. It's weak so that I couldn't get an exact location, but I know she's here in New York," Sirius informed Mr. Burk.

Mr. Burk thought that was curious. A godparent's bond with their godchild was powerful. There were only a few things that could weaken it, "Are you sure you're still her godfather, Mr. Black?"

"Yes, of course, who else could be her godfather?"

Mr. Burk wasn't very convinced, but he knew the man wasn't lying. Something had to have changed with the child that weakened the bond. Mr. Burk sighed, "Alright, Mr. Black. You have MACUSA's permission to be in the United States to search for Evelyn. Will you require any help?"

"No, I don't think so. If Muggles took her, I think Remus and I can handle it."

"Alright, but if for some reason you can't handle the situation, please let us know. You'd be surprised by the different types of people that live in New York," Mr. Burk said, referring to Mutants and the like.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other confused, "Alright, Mr. Burk, thank you for your offer."

Mr. Burk nodded then produced to passports. He knew that the British Ministry did not provide their citizens with passports, so it was up to MACUSA to give them to the visiting witch or wizard. Mr. Burk waved his wand, and he filled out their information on the passports. It even had Remus's status as a werewolf. He handed the passports to the men.

"These are your new visas to enter the country. It has all your information printed in it and is stamped, showing that MACUSA clears you to be in the United States. It also has information for you, Mr. Lupin, where the closest reserve is for you to transform during the full moon, which happens in upstate New York. You are restricted from entering New Jersey when closer to the full moon as werewolves are outlawed."

"If you are going to be in the No-Maj world, you may want to go to Gringotts in Liberty Lane and exchange your galleons for dollars or get a debit card. That would probably be the best idea."

Both men nod then stand up. Mr. Burk also stood and shook their hands, "Good luck in your search, gentlemen."

"Thank you, Mr. Burk," And with that, Remus and Sirius left his office and left the Woolworth Building.

Little did Mr. Burk know was that Tony had registered Evie with immigration under the name Evelyn Iris Thorsdottir and listed Thor as her father and him as her godfather. There was no possible way for Sirius to get Evie back.

Remus and Sirius did precisely as Mr. Burk suggested and went to Gringotts in Liberty Lane and got a debit card so that they could make purchases in the No-Maj world. Once they did that, the duo went to a hotel and rented a suite to stay at for however long it would take them to find Evie. Once they had settled into the suite, Remus and Sirius set out to look for Evie. They decided to start in Times Square and work their way out from there.

Meanwhile, Evie had been having some trouble sleeping. She had been having nightmares about her Uncle Vernon and the abuse she suffered at the hands of her relatives. She became very clingy with Thor and took to sleeping in his bed. Evie started to become depressed and was easily startled by the others in the tower. Thor was becoming very worried for his little girl and decided that he needed to take her back to Asgard so that his mother could help her with her trauma. Frigga had done wonders with Loki after they had discovered that he was being influenced by the staff when he attacked New York and Thor knew that she would be able to help his princess.

After talking with Loki and Tony, they agreed that it would be the best thing for Evie to return to Asgard for a while. Thor informed Evie, but she refused to go without Tony. Thor and Loki didn't think that the Allfather would allow a Midgardian to step foot in Asgard, so Thor sent Loki to asked their father. Loki told Odin what was going on with Evie and that she needed her grandmother, but she refused to leave without Tony.

"I do not understand why my granddaughter needs the Midgardian with her."

"Father, Stark is her only living relative from her mother's side of the family. She feels safe with him and feels that he can protect her as well as Thor and I can."

"Is that true?"

"To a certain point, yes," Loki said, "He can defend her against other Midgardians, and if he learns to use magic, Stark will be able to defend her against other magicals as well."

"I do not like it, Loki, but for my granddaughter piece of mind, I will allow him to come with her."

Loki bowed, "Thank you, father."

With that, Loki left his father's study and went back to the Bifrost. When he returned to Earth, he informed Thor and Evie what Odin had said. Evie smiled and ran to look for Tony. She found him in his lab, tinkering with one of his suits. JARVIS announced that Evie had arrived, and Tony told him to let her in. Tony smiled at his goddaughter and picked her up. Evie wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and hugged him.

"Hey, lightning bug, how are you? How are you feeling?"

Evie gave him a sad look, "Not so good, Uncle Tony. My nightmares are getting worse; not even sleeping with Daddy is helping."

"Oh, Evie, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, you can come with us to Asgard."

Tony looked at Evie in shock, "Asgard? You want me to go to Asgard? I don't think I can, lightning bug, I don't think Odin would like it."

Evie smiled at Tony, "Uncle Loki talked to Grandpa. He told him that I wanted you to go with me to Asgard and Grandpa said yes."

"Why are we going to Asgard?"

"Daddy said that Grandma could help me with my nightmares and make me better. And I thought that she could help you too."

"I don't need help, Evie."

"Yes, you do, Uncle Tony. JARVIS told me that you don't sleep at night because you have terrible nightmares as I do, and I want you to get better too. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

Tony hugged the little blonde girl and cleared his throat. His eyes started to fill with tears at the thought of someone caring enough about him to worry about his health.

"Alright, Evie, I'll go with you and your dad to Asgard."

"Excellent, Tony," Thor said as he came into Tony's lab.

"When are we leaving Thunderhead?"

Thor rolled his eyes at Tony's nickname for him, "As soon as you are ready, Stark."

Tony nodded, "Okay, let me get in touch with Pepper and let her know what's going on. Then, I'll pack a bag and get one of my suits. How long are we going to be gone?"

"However long it takes, but if you need to return, Heimdall will send you back," Thor informed him.

"I better pack two bags then, just in case. Should I pack anything formal?"

"No, that will be provided for you."

"Okay, then. JARVIS, please get a hold of Pepper for me."

****Right away, Sir.****

When JARVIS got in touch with Pepper, Tony explained what was going on with Evie and that he was going to go with Thor, Evie, and Loki to Asgard, "How long are you going to be gone, Tony?"

"I don't know, Pep. However long it takes for Evie to feel better. The squirt wants me to see Frigga too so that she can treat me for my PTSD."

"Are you going to do it?"

There was a long pause, "Yeah if Thor's mom is willing to treat me, I don't see why not. Let's face it, Pepper, after what happened with the nuke and the wormhole, I've been messed up. And nothing is helping me."

"No, you're right, Tony. If the queen can help you, and you being there helps Evie, you need to stay as long as necessary. Don't worry about a thing; I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks, Honey."

"You're welcome, Sweetie."

After that, Tony hung up; Tony had JARVIS pack his Iron Man briefcase, then he went upstairs to pack some clothes in a suitcase. He filled his bag with several pairs of jeans and t-shirts. Some joggers and several pairs of shoes. He also packed his pajamas, underclothes, and his personal care products. Tony looked around his room to see if he forgot anything, then shrugged. If he did, he was sure the Asgardians would provide it for him.

Once Tony had all of his stuff, he took it out to the landing pad where Thor, Evie, and Loki waited for him, "Okay, I'm all set."

"Good, now, Loki, grab onto Tony, so he doesn't fall when we get to Asgard," Thor instructed as he picked up Evie. Thor looked down at the smaller man, "Tony, would you like to do the honors?"

Tony grinned at Thor, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

And with that, the group was bathed in the light from the Bifrost and were spirited away to Asgard. At the same time, Sirius and Remus had started their search for Evie. As they had decided earlier, they began in Times Square and would work their way from there. Sirius walked the streets of Manhatten with Remus walking beside him, trying to see if he could feel the bond between him and Evie. It was very faint, and Sirius still didn't understand why that was, but he could still feel a slight pull towards one of the skyscrapers. Suddenly Sirius gasped and grabbed Remus's arm, "What's wrong, Sirius?"

"Remus, I can't feel it. I can't feel the bond anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like Evie has suddenly vanished or, oh Merlin forbid, she died."

"Padfoot, are you sure it's gone?"

"Yes, yes, Moony. What little bond I could feel with Evie has vanished. If I find out that whoever has her has hurt her, there is no place on this Earth they will be able to hide from me. Come on, Moony, we have to keep searching. Maybe the bond will return."

"Alright, Padfoot."

And so the two wizards continued their search for the missing little girl well into the night until finally, Remus convince Sirius that they needed to go back to the hotel, "We'll pick up the search in the morning, Padfoot."

Sirius reluctantly agreed and followed Remus back to their hotel, never learning that Evie was no longer on the planet.


	18. Arriving In Asgard

Thor, Loki, Tony, and Evie arrived in Asgard in a rush of light. Loki held on to Tony as he stumbled slightly when they landed in the observatory, "Are you alright, Uncle Tony," Evie asked.

Tony smiled at his goddaughter, "Sure thing, Lightning Bug, thanks, Reindeer Games."

Loki rolled his eyes, "You're welcome, Tin Man."

Tony stuck out his tongue, causing Evie to giggle. Thor smiled and set his daughter down; Evie walked towards Tony and took his hand. She led him towards Heimdall, who smiled at the young princess, "Uncle Tony, I'd like you to meet Heimdall, Protector of the Bifrost and Gatekeeper to Asgard."

"Welcome, Tony Stark, To Asgard," Heimdall said in a deep and resonating voice.

Tony gave a slight bow, "Thank you, Heimdall, it's nice to be here. Is it true that you see and hear everything?"

"I see all and hear all that happens in the nine realms," Heimdall answered.

Tony's eyes lit up. He was going to have to interrogate Heimdall about all the things he has seen throughout the universe. Heimdall's lip twitched when he saw the look on Tony's face, "You may ask me all the questions you like, Mr. Stark. But it must be at a later time. The King and Queen are expecting you."

"How did you-"

"Your curiosity is written all over your face," Heimdall told him.

"Alright, but as soon as I get a chance, I will be back."

"And I shall be waiting."

Thor chuckled and came up behind Tony, "Come, my friend, we cannot keep my parents waiting."

"Right."

And with that, the quartet made their way towards the palace. When they arrived, the guard informed them that the king and queen were waiting for them in the garden. Evie took Tony by the hand and led him to the garden. When they arrived, Frigga and Odin were sitting at a table quietly talking. The minute Evie spotted her grandparents, she let go of Tony's hand and ran towards them, "Grandma, Grandpa!"

Frigga and Odin looked over at Evie and smiled when they saw the little blonde girl running towards them. Odin stood up and opened his arms to his granddaughter. She laughed and ran into them; Odin picked Evie up and tossed her into the air, causing Evie to squeal with delight.

Frigga and Odin had talked after Thor, Evie, and Loki returned to Midgard. She had explained to Odin that he needed to be more affectionate to his granddaughter, "My love, our granddaughter is afraid of adults but more so of men. It is important that she knows that the men in her life are not going to hurt her, and she is loved," Frigga explained to Odin.

Odin gritted his teeth, "If Loki had not punished those Midgardians, I would have done it myself," He then kissed Frigga's hand, "You have nothing to worry about, my love; our granddaughter has already stolen my heart."

Frigga smiled and pecked Odin on the lips.

So, when Odin saw Evie running towards him with so much joy on her face at seeing him, his heart melted further. Odin cuddled his granddaughter to his chest and kissed her cheek. "How are you, my sweetling?"

"Good, Grandpa."

Odin raised an eyebrow.

Evie blushed, "Well, better now that I see you," Evie said with a smile.

Odin chuckled then kissed her cheek again, "Do not worry, Sweetling, your grandmother will make everything better."

"Of course, I will, but right now, I would like to greet my granddaughter as well, husband," Frigga said and took Evie from Odin.

Frigga kissed Evie on both cheeks then hugged her tightly, "It is so good to have you home again, my love."

"It's good to be home, Grandma. I only wish it wasn't because of my nightmares," Evie said with a frown.

"Oh, my love, everything will be alright, I promise. And by the time you return to Midgard, you will feel much better."

"Thank you, Grandma," Evie then looked at Tony, then whisper in Frigga's ear, "Do you think you can help Uncle Tony? He has terrible nightmares too. He doesn't sleep anymore because of them."

Frigga looked at the man standing in between her two sons. She could see the bags under his eyes and the haunted look in his eyes; her heart went out to the man that meant so much to her granddaughter. Frigga whispered in Evie's ear, "Of course, my love, I will help your uncle. I do not anyone in our family to suffer."

Evie beamed at her grandmother and hugged her fiercely, "Thank you, Grandma! Do you want to meet my Uncle Tony?"

"I think that would be for the best."

Frigga put Evie down, and she ran towards Tony and grabbed his hand, "Come on, Uncle Tony, let me introduce you to my grandparents."

Tony looked down at Evie and smiled, "Lead the way, lightning bug."

Evie first led Tony to Odin, "Grandfather, I would like you to meet my Uncle Tony Stark," Evie said formally.

Thor had explained to Evie that she could speak to her grandparents informally in private, but if she was going to do anything official or in public, she needed to be respectful.

Tony let go of Evie's hand, bowed to Odin, "Allfather, it's an honor to meet you," Tony knew how to treat royalty, even though he would still be a little snarky. But Tony was not stupid enough to do that to a god as powerful as Odin.

Odin stared at Tony for a moment. He was trying to make up his mind if this lowly Midgardian was worthy of his time. Odin looked at Evie and saw in her eyes that this man meant a great deal to her. Odin knew that he had no other choice but to consider him a part of his family for the sake of his granddaughter and her peace of mind.

"You may rise, Mr. Stark, and welcome to Asgard."

"Thank you, your Majesty; it's an honor to be here," Tony said when he straightened.

"This is my wife, Queen Frigga."

Tony turned to Frigga and bowed, "It's an honor to meet the queen of Asgard and my niece's grandmother."

Frigga gave Tony a friendly smile, "The honor is mine, Mr. Stark, and welcome to our family."

Frigga's comment startled Tony, but he smiled at the queen and kissed her hand, "Thank you very much."

After that, Thor and Loki greeted their parents, and Frigga had everyone sit and had tea and cakes served. They began talking about what Evie had been doing since she had returned to Midgard. Evie told them that she had enrolled in a private school and that she would start in a few weeks. Frigga listened with interest when she saw how excited Evie was to go to school.

"And have you started your magical training," Frigga asked.

"Not yet, mother; I thought it would be better that Evie become accustomed to her new home first, then Loki could begin a little later," Thor said.

Frigga understood what Thor meant. They needed to solve Evie's trauma first before her training started. If she learned Asgardian magic and had an episode, she could accidentally hurt someone. Though she could still have a burst of accidental magic now, it would not be nearly as powerful.

They continued to have their tea and cake and talk about the things that were happening on Midgard and Asgard. Tony told Odin that he was very interested in learning more about Asgardian technology and speaking to Heimdall. Odin thought for a moment and slowly nodded, "That's fine, Mr. Stark; I will allow you to inspect our technology. You will find that it is a mixture of magic and technology."

Tony was startled by that comment, "It is?"

"Yes, it is."

Tony's eyes sparkled at this new information. He couldn't wait to talk to the technicians to see how they merged magic with technology. Tony thought that if the Asgardians could do it, given enough time, Tony could do it to his suits as well. Evie looked at Tony and shook her head, "And we lost Uncle Tony," She could tell that his mind was contemplating ideas he could do with new technology.

Loki looked at Tony and agreed, then stood up, "Come along, Stark, let's take you to the technicians."

He took Tony's arm then they excused themselves from the King and Queen. After that, Odin told Thor that they needed to go over a few things, and they too left, leaving Frigga with Evie. Frigga gave Evie a chance to finish her tea and cake before she offered to take Evie for a walk in the garden. Frigga decided that they would have their sessions there where things were quiet and peaceful.

Frigga and Evie began to walk through the garden, and Frigga began telling Evie stories about Thor and Loki's childhood. She told her how they used to play in the gardens when they were little and roll around in the mud when they would get into fights, "Most of the time, your father would win would win those fights, but your Uncle Loki would end up getting her back using his magic in the end."

Evie giggled at the stories that her grandmother was telling her. They walked in silence for a while, with Frigga pointing out flowers to her once in a while. Once Frigga noticed that Evie was relaxed, she decided to begin their session, "So, your Uncle Loki tells me that you're having trouble sleeping, is that right, my love?"

Evie looked down at her feet, "Yes, Grandma, I've been having terrible nightmares about my relatives and what they did to me."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Evie shook her head, "I can't tell you, Grandma."

"Why, my love?"

"It's too embarrassing."

Frigga picked up Evie and walked towards a bench, "We are family, Evie, you shouldn't be embarrassed to tell me anything. But if you want, there's an easier way that I can find out what happened without you having to talk about it."

Evie lifted her head from her grandmother's shoulder, "How?"

"With magic."

Evie thought about it for a moment, then nodded. Frigga sat Evie down next to her and told her to close her eyes. Slowly Frigga began to weave her magic around Evie. Evie sighed as she felt Frigga's magic surround her. It was a light feeling, a warm feeling that engulfed her entire being and seeped into Evie's mind and soul.

Slowly Frigga began to penetrate Evie's mind. As Frigga entered Evie's mind, she thought that she would have to teach Evie how to protect her mind from intruders. Someone too easily penetrated the child's mind at any time. When Frigga entered Evie's mind, she decided to go as far back into her memories as she could. Frigga could go back to the most vivid memory that Evie had, her mother's death.

When Frigga arrived, Evie appeared next to her, "It's my fault my mother is dead," Evie told Frigga, "If Mum hadn't have defended me, she would still be alive."

"It's not your fault, my love. Any mother would gladly die to protect their child. Do you think your mother would have been happy if you had died and she had lived?"

"No?" Evie said after thinking about it for a moment.

"No, of course not. You were Lily's life. And nothing meant more to her than you. You are not to blame," Frigga said firmly.

Evie nodded, slowly beginning to believe that.

The duo continued through Evie's memories. Frigga scowled when she saw the old man take Evie and had the giant take her to her relative's house and leave the baby on the front doorstep in the cold with only a thin blanket to keep her warm. Frigga's angry rose when she saw the look of disgust on Petunia's face when she realized that the baby was her sister's. It amazed her that this woman could be so cruel to a child of her flesh and blood.

The memories continued, and as they did, Evie's tears ran down her face faster and faster. Frigga had to convince her that she was not at fault, that what her relatives did to her was wrong and that Evie did not deserve such treatment. Slowly Evie started to believe it. Slowly, with Frigga's help, Evie began to realize that these people could never hurt her again and that if they tried, Evie had a family that would protect her no matter what. By the end of their first session, Evie felt drained but much better. The following day they would talk about how it was okay for Evie to be angry with her Aunt Petunia and her Uncle Vernon.

Once their session was over, Frigga called one of the guards that had been posted nearby to inform Odin and Thor that it was time for lunch. She also projected her image to Loki and told him to bring Tony back so that they could all have lunch together. Later on that afternoon, Frigga would work with Tony on his PTSD.


End file.
